Almost
by ellieboots2810
Summary: The Flash and Arrow prepare to take down a Meta who can erase peoples memories. Unfortunately, things don't go to plan and Barry and Oliver return to S.T.A.R Labs with no clue about their past or present. Rivalry between the two kicks in while Team Arrow and Flash call in help. The hunt for the Meta begins. The heroes need to remember before things get out of hand!
1. Chapter 1

"Barry, on your left!"

An arrow whistled past his left ear, hitting it's target behind him in the shoulder. The man screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his wound.

"Thanks." Barry yelled, before running to the other side of the room, followed by a short trail of yellow lightning.

Another yelp, and two more men fell to the ground. One held his thigh, the other cradled his foot.

Wind whipped around the empty shelter and within seconds, all the men were unconscious and tied to the far wall by metal chains.

Barry Allen brushed his hands together and turned to his 'partner' beside him.

"What?" Oliver Queen's gravelly voice snapped.

"Nothing, just ..."

"Just?"

"Waiting for a thank you."

Oliver rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, facing the young speedster with a plain expression.

"Thank you."

Barry chuckled and removed his mask, followed by Oliver lowering his hood. Both stood and waited until the approaching sound of sirens broke through the night air.

"Meet you at S.T.A.R Labs." Barry said quickly, before sprinting out of the empty shaft.

"Yeah ... Meet you there." Mumbled Oliver. Turning and giving the bundle of unconscious men a last glare, he strolled to his motorcycle and made for the centre of central city.

 **XXXX**

15 minutes later, Oliver entered the cortex at S.T.A.R Labs. Caitlin was crouching down in her pencil skirt, swiveling left and right to pick up pieces of paper that had been blown to the floor - no doubt by Barry's hasty arrival. Cisco sat at the desk, talking to Diggle about certain Meta-Human powers.

Glancing around once more, he noticed two of their company were missing.

"Where are Felicity and Barry?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Treadmill." Replied Caitlin, before placing the stack of paper she had collected firmly on the desk.

Oliver changed from his uniform into a simple shirt and jeans before heading down to the treadmill. His limbs ached from the fatigue after the fight, but he felt wide awake, especially in these surroundings. It was 11pm and the bright white lights of the building imitated natural sunlight almost perfectly, coupled with the always enthusiastic team Flash. Everyone, in both of their teams, were more relaxed with the every-day fighting crime business they seemed to be running. Caitlin and Cisco had begun to take their responsibility more seriously, Diggle, Felicity and Oliver were closer now than before and Barry had improved on his speed and physical combat skills - thanks to Oliver's insistent training program. They were working closely as a unit, and mistakes were rarely, if ever, made anymore. They had become almost unbeatable.

Almost ...

 **A/N:  
** **Bit of a slow start, I know, but I promise you, things'll definitely pick up soon, don't you worry. I love The Flash and Arrow crossovers, especially the friendship they all have so I thought I'd do a little fic on that being tested. A nasty meta-human to come, some humour and a little bit of whump here and there. As always, I start my stories short and build up the amount I put into my chapters. They will get longer and more exciting as the story progresses. Anyhoo, second story, here we come! Please follow, favourite and review - although not much to review so far is there. If I'm on a roll, chapter 2 should be up before tomorrow. :) Cheers guys - Ellie x**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver traipsed into the duo room to find Felicity sitting in front of a computer, carefully analysing Barry's vitals. The kid was a blur on the treadmill. Try as he might, Oliver couldn't make out a single feature of the boy as he ran.

Noticing his arrival, Felicity stood from the desk and gave him a hug.

Pulling back, she smiled and said, "How'd it go? Barry said you did good together? You make a good couple - and by couple, I mean team, pair, partners, whatever ..."

Oliver smiled down at her. "Yeah, we got the job done." His gaze flicked to the blur behind the screen, "What's he doing?"

Happy with his response, Felicity returned to her seat and waved for him to join her. They watched Barry for a few more seconds then she turned and looked at him in the eye.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"Like, I mean, I don't know why he's still training to get faster. With Wells - Eobard - that guy gone and him already having been back in time to ..." She hesitated.  
Both held their breath and hung their heads. Neither wanted to raise the subject, especially with Barry near-by. "Anyway, with all the stuff that happened. I don't see why he's still intent on getting faster." She finished with a sigh and fell back into her seat.

3 minutes later, Barry began to slow and Felicity, checking his vitals, told him he needed to eat. Listening to her advice, he hopped off the treadmill and jogged to get an energy bar. When he returned ( at normal speed ) he sat and joined them in the room, munching at his snack.

Oliver and Felicity both exchanged looks. A silent competition in each of their eyes on who should approach the subject first.

As always, Oliver lost.

"Bar?"

"Mm hmm?"

Waiting a second for Barry to finish his mouthful, Oliver proceeded.

"Can I ask you something?"

With a curious look now on his face, Barry looked between the two before saying, "Sure, shoot."

Sighing, Oliver stood and crossed his arms. "Why are you still trying to get faster?"

Both of them noticed it. Barry seemed to flinch at the question. His stare at Oliver dropped for a heart beat and his face fell. Then quicker than it had changed, his expression turned back to neutral and he smiled.

"Old habits die hard I guess."

They weren't having it.

"Barry," It was Felicity this time, "You're going to do too much. With your work, the Flash, helping us out from time to time and still training, you're literally going to wear yourself out."

The speedster rose to his feet, pocketing the wrapper and facing the two.

"I'm OK. Just keeping busy you know." His face wasn't hiding his unease very well.

"Bar, you can't keep do-"

Oliver was interrupted by a shout from down the hallway, a few scuffling footsteps, then an out of breath but grinning head of a Cisco popping around the door frame.

The three froze and turned to look at the scientist with faces of amusement, annoyance and surprise. Cisco, clearly picking up on the awkwardness in the air and the vibe of attention being thrown at him, let his face fall.

"Sorry, am I barging in on something?"

"Ye-"

"No!" Barry cut Oliver off then started to walk to the door. "What's up?"

Cisco swung himself fully round the door and rocked from one foot to the other. The unease was contagious it seemed.

"Hope you guys have got some juice left in you, we got another one."

Barry frowned. "Meta?"

"Yep."

Pulling Oliver by the hand, Felicity patted Barry on the shoulder and dragged him by his sleeve. Both men groaned at the blonde genius tugging them out of the room.

"Looks like the couple are up again ... and by couple I mean -"

This time, it was Cisco who rolled his eyes.

 **A/N:**

 **Right, chapter 2 is down. Done and dusted for today. Looks like things are about to get interesting. Oh, and does anyone have any ideas on what Cisco should call the new meta? Baring in mind he can cause people to have amnesia, stuff like that. Would be grateful. Please favourite, follow and review. Thank you - Ellie x**


	3. Chapter 3

The four walked - or in Barry's and Oliver's case, were dragged - into the cortex. Cisco joined Caitlin in their seats behind their screens, already pulling up live footage from security cameras. Diggle stood and clapped a hand on Oliver's shoulder. Barry wriggled his arm from Felicity's still stubborn grip and leaned against the far wall. Diggle looked at the kid then back at Oliver. He simply shook his head and said, "What you got for us Caitlin?"

"Well," She perked up, twisting her chair to face the two men. "Cisco and I were alerted of a break in at a bank, South of the city. We managed to get into the system and pull up some footage." She paused and looked over at Barry, still with his shoulder against the back wall. "And ... well ... he kind of, made everyone go a little ... strange."

"By strange, what do you mean. Coz there's our strange and strange strange." Felicity asked, slowly coming closer to the group around the desk.

"Kind of in the middle ..." Cisco replied.

"It'd probably be easier if we just showed you." Caitlin typed away for a couple of seconds at the keyboard then motioned for Barry to join them. Once everyone had a view at the screens, she clicked the mouse and the crackly video began to play.

A man, clad in black leather and studded boots, wandered into the bank.

"Not very inconspicuous is he?" Barry joked, only to be met with a chorus of ' _shhhh!'_ s.

The man walked to a near-by accountant and tapped her on the shoulder. Quickly, the woman turned around and faced the man. She surveyed him up and down before holding herself professionally and forcing a smile. Within moments, however, her face fell. Her eyes flicked around the room with panic and confusion. Taking a few steps back, she tripped over in her heels and landed with a thud. A couple of the assistants ran to help her up but the accountants eyes only widened in fear and she cried out in distress. In the commotion, the leather-clad man had backed away and tapped a few more people on the shoulders. Each of the people who seemed to come into contact with him, a few seconds after, would suddenly become unaware of where they were. Some ran out of the bank doors, others used violence to try and kick away worried onlookers, attempting to help. Soon, the bank was full of yells and sobs, thuds and screams. And the leather-man was no where to be seen.

Caitlin clicked her mouse again and the video paused. Everyone pulled back from the screens and exchanged cautious looks.

"Me and Cisco have analysed the video 5 times. He just disappears after that. $5,000 is missing." Caitlin hung her head.

Felicity placed a soft hand on her shoulder and looked between her and Cisco. "Let's find him then."

Cisco jumped from his chair and brought over Oliver's suit while Barry speed-changed into his. Once they were both ready and equipped, the two stood side by side, facing the others. Once again, Cisco slowly tried to sneak his camera up for a photo, but Caitlin, knowing him all too well, snatched the phone away and gave him a stern look. Cisco just giggled.

Oliver turned to Barry, his face was serious but a glint of something - Barry could of taken it as a good sense of anticipation - twinkled in his eyes.

"You ready?" He asked.

Barry looked back, a wide grin on his face. "Are you?"

 **A/N:  
** **I am really enjoying writing this. More than I thought. I've got soooo many ideas yet, so stay tuned. Please follow, favourite and review. Oh, and again, if anyone has any ideas on what Cisco could call the new Meta, then it'd be much appreciated. I'm a little stuck still on that part. Next chapter, action and accidents. If you like that stuff, then keep your eyes peeled. Also, the new collab story me and I Am The Eleventh are writing is in full swing. We are putting everything we have got into this. It's going to have 7 separate stories ( like the Harry Potter novels, one for each year ) and also minor chapters as well, including how they all receive their Hogwarts letters. Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons for those of you who don't know. Trust me, it's gonna be awesome! Thank you again - Ellie x**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver and Barry jogged down a dark alleyway. Caitlin and Felicity were giving them directions through their ear-pieces. Another report had come in of a robbery. This time, a jewelers. The pair of crime-fighters picked up their pace when Caitlin told them they were close. As if on cue, a man sped around the corner of the alley and ran straight into them both.

"Wha-" The man began, then he looked at the two and began to back away. His face contorted into a panic-stricken state.

"Hey," Barry reached out a hand towards the man, "It's OK, we aren't gonna hurt you."

Seeming to calm down slightly, the man stopped moving backwards, however he showed no intention of coming towards either of them.

"Tell us what happened." Oliver demanded, walking forward and standing beside Barry. Barry turned and looked at him with his eyebrows raised in a 'seriously' kind of expression.

"I-I ... I was in a-a shop ... and ... a-an-and ..." The man choked on a sob and clutched his head in frustration. Barry edged closer, arm still outstretched.

"A-and I can't remember."

Oliver frowned and switched his bow from his left hand to his right. The man flinched. "What can't you remember?"

"A-an-anything." That was it. The man fell to his knees and sobbed, covering his face with his palms. The duo exchanged looks of confusion and concern before Barry glanced down at the man at their feet, rocking backwards and forwards.

"I'm gonna speed him to a hospital. He's gonna need some help." Oliver nodded and Barry knelt down and picked up the man. There was a flash of light and a gust of wind, then Barry was gone. The vigilante stood alone, awkwardly changing his bow from hand to hand every few seconds. Felicity was talking to the others in the background, undoubtedly discussing the man's amnesia-like symptoms. Could this be the - he refused to call them Meta-Humans - the robber's powers?

Another gust of wind and Barry was beside him again, skidding slightly in the wet alleyway.

"Guys," Felicity's voice rang through their ear-pieces. "The Meta just disabled the alarm. Trust me, he just saved you some trouble. The police won't be there anytime soon. Might give you enough time to have a little _chat_. But you'd better hurry. We don't want to lose him again."

The two ran - Barry at normal speed - down the rest of the alleyway and came face to face with the jewelers. From the outside, it looked fine. Inside however, they were sure, was a different story.

"Careful." Caitlin cautioned.

"It looks like he can't take away your memories without touching you. Keep your distance and you should be fine." Cisco chipped in.

"Oh, and Oliver?" Diggle's serious tone joined the chorus of warnings. "He may have powers but that doesn't mean he won't have weapons of his own."

"Got it." Oliver replied.

The two jogged over to the front of the shop. With a last glance at each other, Oliver swung open the door and Barry sped inside.

 **XXXX**

The Flash carried everyone out before they had a chance to protest and sped them to the same Hospital he had previously taken the man. After a few minutes, he joined Oliver, who had his bow extended and pointing at the back door, leading to an office. It was silent. The man had obviously heard Barry evacuating the victims from the vicinity. And he definitely wasn't stupid.

"Guys, there's no back exit." Caitlin told them. "You've got him cornered."

Then their ear-pieces fell silent. Everyone held their breath. Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin, Felicity, Diggle and Cisco had their eyes glued to the screens in front of them. The camera in the jewelers panning around the room.

"Get out of the office!" Oliver ordered. His voice a deep threatening grumble. "Now."

Barry physically shivered from the intimidation radiating off Oliver. Man, was he glad to be on his side.

There was a clattering behind the door, then the lights went out. Barry whipped his head around, lightning fast. The door had swung shut and a faint _click_ was heard. _That would slow down their escape, if_ _needed,_ Barry thought. _Great ..._

Oliver, however, had kept facing the door with his bow pulled back, ready. His eyes narrowed, trying to focus through the darkness. Once again, a few things fell and crashed to the floor from within the office. Then, slowly, the door creaked open.

 **A/N:  
Yeah, I know, I'm mean. I like ending on cliffhangers though. It keeps you all on edge. Oh the power I wield! *cough cough* Moving on. Please follow, favourite and review. Would be much appreciated. Next Chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. Really depends on how much work I've got to do. I'm currently writing ahead so by the time I upload this, I'll probably be writing Chapter 6. But, because I'm a villain myself, I'm probably going to stick to uploading one every day or two. Sorry ... - Ellie x**


	5. Chapter 5

Then, slowly, the door creaked open.

A shadow emerged from the office, his silhouette barely visible in the poor light. Barry squinted, trying to pick out any of the Meta's features. The moonlight streaming through the windows reflected off the familiar leather jacked and studs on the boots.

Oliver re-positioned his aim so it was targeting the man's chest. "Step away from the office door and into the light."

The man didn't move.

"Let me try again." His voice was louder and more menacing this time. "Step away from the office and into the light, or get shot with an arrow."

Moonlight shimmered off the Meta's clothing as he took a step forward.

"Good choice." Barry said.

Once half into the moonlight, Barry and Oliver surveyed the man up and down. He was dressed in the same clothes as he wore to the bank robbery. A ripped, black top, a thick leather jacket, baggy jeans and bulky biker boots. He had a big build, similar to Oliver's, and his greasy black hair hung just above his shoulders. There was a scar across his lip and the man's nose was wonky, most likely broken some years ago. His dark-brown eyes darted between the two.

"The Arrow and The Flash? Aren't I lucky?" The man's voice was slow and deep. It showed no sign of fear or being intimidated. Instead, it sounded as if he was mocking them.

Oliver felt Barry fidget beside him. He couldn't blame the kid. It wasn't like Barry was used to this amount of intimidation. The voice and the big-build of the man himself was enough to make any man feel threatened. However, Oliver, having more experience in this area, thought it best if he handled this one.

"I don't like your confidence." He said, countering the remarks the Meta had just sneered at them.

The Man merely raised his eyebrows at Oliver, then his gaze settled on Barry's uncertain face.

"Is _The Flash_ a little threatened by me? I swear it wasn't my intention." His lips quirked at the sides and he stepped in Barry's direction. Oliver instinctively let an arrow fly at the man. It grazed his ear. A warning shot. Then he stepped closer to Barry, keeping the kid slightly behind him. This was a new level of foe for Barry. And the speedster looked a little lost.

The Meta just laughed. "Aww, has Mummy-Bear come to give you a hug. It's OK Flash, Arrow here ain't gonna leave your side by the looks of things. But that can be fixed."

Oliver didn't like where this conversation was going. There was no way the robber was going to do anything to either of them on his account. Readjusting his grip on the bow, he pointed it directly at the Man's knee.

"You're gonna come with us, or you get an arrow through the knee-cap and we drag you out ourselves." He said. The Meta took another step towards the two and Barry clenched his fists.

"You've got it the wrong way round _Arrow._ " Once again, the moonlight danced on his jacket as he advanced on them.

"Oh really?" It was Barry who moved forward this time. He puffed out his chest and squared up to the robber. "'Cause from where I'm standing, it looks like you're in no position to make threats with an Arrow pointing at your knee."

"From where you're standing, I'm definitely in a position to make threats."

Oliver realised the mistake too late.

"BARRY MOVE!"

But before the speedster could register what Oliver had said, the Meta shot a hand forward and grabbed Barry's wrist.

"Barry, No!"

Oliver shot an Arrow at the Meta's knee. It sunk into his flesh and the Man screamed in pain, throwing himself backwards and clutching his wound. Within seconds, the archer was clutching Barry's shoulders as he sunk to the ground. Ignoring the shouts and questions emanating from his ear-piece, he shook Barry's shoulders vigorously.

"Hey, Bar?" Barry had his eyes on the floor. He couldn't see his face. He _needed_ to see his face. "Barry! Hey, look at me kid."

Barry groaned and Oliver loosened his grip on his shoulders. "Barry?"

The speedster's head rose tediously slow, compared to his normally quick actions. For a second, he locked eyes with Oliver. A pleading look in his eye. Then it faded and was replaced by confusion and fear. The vigilante felt his heart sink.

"Bar' No!" He tightened his grip once more on his partner's shoulders.

"What?" Barry's voice was small and barely audible. Then something flickered within his eyes and he shoved Oliver away from him, with a force the ex-millionaire never knew he had.

"Dude, what the hell?"

The kid scrambled to his feet, backing away, identical to how the man in the alley had done earlier that night.

"Barry? It's me. It's O- It's the Arrow." Oliver stood from where Barry had shoved him and stared at his partner in front of him.

"What? Who's the Arrow?" The speedster looked down at himself. "And why am I dressed up for Halloween?"

In any other situation, Oliver would have found that mildly amusing. But the statement only increased his worry.

"Barry, listen to me. You need to calm down. We need to go-"

"I'm not going with you!" He screamed and backed away further. In his haste to increase the distance between Oliver and himself, Barry tripped over his own feet - which only Barry could do - and fell to the ground with a thud, his head smacking against the wall behind him.

"Barry!" Oliver darted towards where the kid lay, unconscious and unmoving.

He was just snaking his arms under the limp-form of his friend when he felt his suit being ripped back. Oliver lay spread-eagled on the jewelers cold floor. Then a fist came into contact with his jaw. Dazed from the punch, the Vigilante shook his head. A moment later, however, his mind went blank. Everything around him turned black and white and the world seemed to tilt sideways. Before he knew it, he was back to lying on the ground. Oliver was barely aware of his name and Barry's being shouted through his ear-piece. Then everything became black and white once more. The last thing he remembered was a deep voice saying "Enjoy reminiscing." Then the sound of a door slamming shut. Oliver let his head loll to the side on the floor.

Everything was quiet.

 **A/N:  
Uh Oh. Looks like they're in a bit of a situation doesn't it. Still no idea what to call the Meta. There's the obvious choice - Amnesia. But I'd like something with a little more of a kick to it, you know what I mean. Oh, and sorry if some of you don't agree with my spelling of certain words. I'm writing about an American TV Show, I know, but I'm British and I'm keeping my writing that way. Please favourite, follow and review. New Chapter every day or two. And be prepared for more cliffhangers, though I think the next one will be a little more mild than the last few - Ellie x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:  
** **Warning: _Mild_ description of blood and head wound. Nothing graphic, just thought I'd let you know in case you're squeamish and don't like that stuff. It's not really gruesome or anything like that, it just ,mentions blood etc.**

Diggle drifted round the street corner in the S.T.A.R Labs van. Straight ahead was the jewelers.

He slammed on the breaks and several yelps from the back signified that none of them were prepared for the sudden stop.

Caitlin swung open the back of the van and they all jumped out. Diggle and Cisco reached the door first, followed by the girls.

Slowly, Diggle drew out his gun and silently opened the door. He slid in between the small gap sideways and scouted around briefly, before shouting to the others "All clear."

Cisco pushed the door fully open and flicked on a torch.

"Barry!"

"Oliver!"

Felicity and Caitlin sprinted over to the city heroes, lying on the floor.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked, cupping his face with her palms.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked around. Then his gaze settled on Felicity. His brow furrowed and he began to struggle to sit up.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"John." She shouted. "John!"

Diggle came barreling into the room. He knelt down and helped lift Oliver into a sitting position, supporting him by a hand pressed against his back. Oliver swayed, dazed and confused.

"He can't remember."

Felicity's obvious defeat was apparent in her tone. She looked up at Diggle with sad eyes. Diggle returned the look and patted Oliver on the back.

"We'll fix it." He said simply.

"Felicity!"

The computer-genius snapped her head around to face Cisco, who's hands were covered in blood.

"I need you to go to the van and get the first aid kit. Now!"

She didn't hesitate. Within seconds, she had retrieved the medical supplies and began to run back to Cisco.

Caitlin had Barry's head resting on her lap. Her hands pressed firmly down on a deep gash across his temple. When Felicity returned, Cisco snatched the equipment from her hands and dropped down beside Caitlin.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Felicity stammered. The sight of Barry, pale and unmoving was making her feel ill.

Cisco had his concentration focused on Barry. Caitlin however looked up at her with a grateful expression. Thinking for a moment, she looked down at the boy in her lap.

"Do you mind finding something cold? Ice would be best, but anything cold to bring down the swelling behind his head?"

"O-of course." Felicity set her gaze around the room, searching for something cool. Smashed glass littered the floor and blood trailed in every direction. Swallowing down the rising bile, she made her way to the office.

Peering her head round the door to make sure the coast was clear, she started to search inside the back room. On the desk were stacks of letters, books and bills. Opening a draw, she found more bills, payments and a picture of a man and woman cuddling two young boys. This was dreadful. The man in the picture was the same one Barry had taken to Hospital that previous night. He'd forgotten everything, no doubt his family as well. How could a man openly chose to use his power and take away peoples memories - people _lives_ \- for something as simple and pathetic as money. And now Oliver and Barry? What happened if more Meta's show up? Who would protect the city then? Could Oliver remember how to shoot a bow and arrow? Could Barry remember his 'abilities'? Could they remember who they were?

"Felicity!"

The sound of her name being called jolted her from her thoughts. She continued her search for something cool. Come on, come on, come on ...

Nothing.

Running out of the office, she turned to Caitlin and shook her head.

"Cisco." Caitlin said. Cisco looked up from where he had been pressing down a white piece of cloth to Barry's head. "We need to go."

Nodding, the young scientist looked over at Oliver and Diggle. Oliver's eyes were unfocused but his face wore a puzzled expression. Diggle still supported him from behind.

"Diggle, get Oliver into the van first. If he struggles, give him this." He handed over a small needle. "It's a sedative. He may have forgotten everything but I'd bet he can still use his strength. The last thing we need is an ex-millionaire running around central city without a clue where he is."

Diggle stood and dragged Oliver up with him. He folded his arm over his shoulder and began to make his way to the van.

"Felicity, go with Diggle." Caitlin said. "Once Oliver is in, stay with him and send Diggle back to help us carry Barry."

Following the instructions, Felicity jogged to meet Oliver and Diggle in the van. After Diggle had placed him down on a seat, he left to help Caitlin and Cisco. Timidly, Felicity turned and looked at Oliver. His face wasn't quite ... well, wasn't quite Oliver. Holding back tears, she placed a hand on his and waited for the others.

Diggle scooped up Barry, with the help of Caitlin still supporting his head. The gash on his temple was still bleeding. Diggle knew head wounds tended to bleed more than others but the speed the blood was flowing probably came down to Barry's powers. Heart racing and all that ... Man he would never get used to this kid.

Caitlin sat in the back of the van first then signaled for Diggle to place Barry so he was laying with his head on her lap again. The few moments she had let go of his head and released the pressure on his wound, the blood had begun to flow immediately. Carefully, he placed Barry with Felicity, Caitlin and a not-so-Oliver Oliver in the back. Securing the doors, he jogged to the drivers side of the vehicle next to Cisco and began to make the long drive back to S.T.A.R Labs.

 **A/N:  
I thought I'd put a little warning at the start just in case. You never know ... I told you the cliffies wouldn't be too severe from now on. No promises for the future but the next couple of chapters, I won't be so mean and leave you in as much suspense. I hope you're enjoying the story. Please favourite, follow and review. See you all soon - Ellie x**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oliver, come on man."

Diggle was practically dragging Oliver into the Cortex of S.T.A.R Labs. Felicity brought out a chair for him to sit in., but Oliver wasn't responding to anything. He had a far-off look in his eyes and seemed to be unable to hear anyone or anything.

"Dude!" Diggle was getting frustrated. "Oliver wake UP!"

 _Smack_

Felicity gasped. Diggle had just slapped Oliver Queen - the Arrow - across the face.

Fair enough.

It seemed to have the desired effect though. Oliver shook his head and looked around him. What the-? He stared at Felicity for a second then turned and faced Diggle.

"You've kidnapped me?" He shouted. "HELP!" Help .. hel-"

Oliver slumped in the chair as his eyes began to droop. Diggle pulled out the needle from the vigilantes bicep and tossed it in the bin at his feet. Felicity watched the scene with an open mouth.

"What?" Asked Diggle. He shrugged his shoulders. "He looked like he was getting distressed ... "

Suddenly, a commotion was heard just down the corridor. Giving Oliver a last look, Diggle and Felicity ran to see what the fuss was about. In the hallway, Cisco and Caitlin carried Barry between them, both his arms over their shoulders. On the journey back in the van, Barry had woken up and started to mumble nonsense - but regain consciousness never the less. They had decided that Diggle should bring Oliver up first and Caitlin and Cisco would help Barry walk up at his own pace. It seemed, however, that Barry wasn't holding onto consciousness very well anymore. His head lolled to the side, then back, then forth, and his knees were struggling to keep himself standing.

"Little help here ..." Puffed out Cisco.

Diggle darted forwards and unhooked Barry's arms from around the scientist's necks. He replaced one around his own and hoisted Barry up against his side, handling the weight of the boy better than Caitlin and Cisco.

They followed them into the Cortex and laid Barry down on the medical bed.

Cisco looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Arrow.

"What-"

"Don't ask." Felicity said, shaking her head and giving a pointed look in Diggle's direction.

Caitlin gently lifted Barry's head and placed a pack of ice at the back of his skull. She waved at Cisco to help wrap a bandage around the speedster's temple to stem the blood-flow. It had slowed upon their arrival but the time it had taken them to get to the jewelers and get back to the cortex had lost Barry his fair share of blood.

"What about the blood-loss?" Queried Diggle.

"It's OK. His blood-cells regenerate fast. His head wound will hopefully be gone by the morning. But he'll be a little light-headed and dizzy. More than likely he's got a concussion. Barry won't be going anywhere anytime soon - not that he'd know where to go ... memory loss and all ..."

Everyone remained silent while Caitlin and Cisco tidied Barry up. Once they were done and had washed the blood from their hands, they helped lay Oliver on a bed next to Barry's and sat down behind the desks. Felicity brought over coffee for everyone and they began to contemplate their situation.

"So," Said Cisco, rocking back on his chair and looking around at them all. "Who's gonna call Joe?"

 **A/N:  
** **Shorter than the last, I know. But this one was just a little transition for the next. Please favourite, follow and review. The next chapter includes the name of the Meta ... which I'm still trying to come up with ... hmm, Amnesia maybe? I dunno, maybe Google has an idea for a villain who can take away memories? We all love Google. Thanks guys - Ellie x**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, um, Joe."

"Hey Cisco, how's it going?"

Cisco gave an angry glare at the people surrounding him. The phone was on speaker so everyone could hear. None of them had been wanting to phone the detective, knowing how protective he was of Barry. After they had crossed out Diggle - the man had never met the detective - and Felicity had pointed out she wasn't exactly on a first name basis with Joe, it was down to Caitlin and Cisco. Caitlin had brought over the phone and dialed the number, then put it on speaker. Everyone waited patiently until a rustling was heard over the line and without a seconds hesitation, Caitlin thrust the phone into Cisco's hand and smiled evilly. Diggle and Felicity seemed quite amused as well as Cisco fumbled for words.

"Good, good, everything is goooooo-"

"Cisco, what is it?"

The man was a detective. How Cisco thought he could draw out the talk, he didn't know.

"Well, you see, Team Arrow are down at the mo-"

"Oliver Queen?"

"Yeah ... yeah, well ..."

"I'm coming over now."

"Wait, what? No, Joe! Hey, hang on a sec-"

The line went blank.

"Right ... " Cisco lowered the phone and looked up at the others with the face of a cornered puppy. "That went well ..."

Felicity laughed lightly and headed over the sit between the two beds.

"Who's gonna meet him?" Asked Diggle. "He can't just walk in and see the two of them like this, let alone if they wake up and not know who the hell he is all of a sudden."

Cisco and Caitlin exchanged looks.

"Don't look at me!" Caitlin said, "I'm not explaining!" And with that she walked off the join Felicity.

Diggle looked at Cisco's shocked face. Smirking at the comedic expression he wore, he walked forward and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry man, you can't win against the wonder women up there."

Chuckling, he walked off, leaving the scientist to continue to stare at the place Caitlin previously stood.

 **XXXX**

Joe pulled up to the front of S.T.A.R Labs and walked to the lift. Pressing the button, he tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator rose. With a _ding_ , the doors parted, revealing a pacing Cisco. When he saw Joe, he smiled nervously and waited for the detective to step out of the lift before speaking.

"Joe! Hey, how's it going?"

"What's going on Cisco?" Joe asked, he was not in the mood to be messed around. When the Arrow was in town, nothing good ever happened. Especially if Barry was involved.

"Well, it's a long story-"

"What's a long story?" Joe looked harshly at the young scientist. He didn't mean to come across this stern, but his concern for his adopted son was growing by the second.

"Right, well, you see, earlier this evening, Team Arrow kinda came and paid us a visit. There were a group of back-street dealers trying to sell Vertigo on the outskirts of the city. Turns out it was a Meta, but he was pretty feeble. Could persuade people or something, hence the buying drugs business. Not as awesome as the others."

Joe raised his eyebrows. It was rare for Vertigo to be in Central City. Starling he could understand, but Central?

"Anyway," Cisco continued, " They called us for a little assistance. Barry and Oliver went and sorted the problem out while Felicity and Diggle-"

"Who's Diggle?" Interrupted Joe, his voice was wary and questioning.

"Oh," Realisation dawned on Cisco's face. "he's with Oliver. Ex-ARGUS agent. Pretty cool dude actually. He once-"

"Cisco."

"So yeah, Barry and Oliver came back and disappeared off to the treadmill when we got an alert of a bank being robbed."

Joe nodded. The station had got the call earlier that night and sent a unit out to clean the place up.

"With Felicity's help, we managed to get footage of one of the security camera's and turns out it's another Meta." Cisco paused for an almost dramatic effect.

"Two Meta's in one night?" Asked Joe.

"Yep. That's what we were thinking. But around 15 minutes after we saw the footage, another alert came in from a jewelers. Just a couple of blocks away from the bank. Couldn't say the dude wasn't eager.

"Oliver and Barry got suited up and went to the scene. Barry got everyone out and the man eventually came out from where he was hiding. However ... somethinghappenedandhegotaway."

Cisco said the last part too quickly for Joe to decipher.

"What?"

"Something went a little ... wrong."

The detective didn't like the sound of that. His voice became low and slower. His eyes looked down on Cisco with a serious glare.

"Cisco ... What went wrong?"

The young man began to wring his fingers together and his eyes suddenly became fascinated with his feet.

"Well," His voice was a mumble, not wanting to cause Joe to explode. "The Meta, kind of, used his powers on them."

Joe was silent.

"He can make people lose their memories."

Silence.

"And he got a hold of Barry ... and the Oliver ... and now ..."

Cisco stopped speaking and didn't look up.

Silence.

Painful silence.

Carefully, Cisco raised his head and looked at the man in front of him. Joe was staring at him with a blank face.

"Joe?"

"So he can't remember a thing?" Joe asked. He was calmer than Cisco had expected.

"No. Neither can Oliver." he replied. "And he had a bit of an accident. Oliver was trying to get him to calm down when they were in the jewelers but he sort of fell and hit his head pretty hard. He's OK though, just has a concussion."

"That's the cherry on the cake then." Joe said. Cisco sighed in relief. The detective hadn't erupted after all. "Can I see him?"

"'Course." Cisco waved a hand for Joe to follow him and led him to the cortex. As he entered, he looked at Caitlin and imitated wiping his brow. She smiled and looked back at Barry's head, removing the bandage to reveal a long cut where there was once a deep gash. Both men were still in their uniforms with their masks pulled down.

Joe walked in a second later. Felicity and Caitlin looked up and backed away from Barry to busy themselves with checking Oliver over. Joe walked up to the speedster and seemed to stare at the boy for a long time before looking over at Caitlin.

"How're they doing?" He said, snapping a glance down at Oliver as well.

"They're OK. Oliver's sedated at the moment, but Barry lost consciousness again once we got him here. He should be alright. Luckily, his healing has kicked in. He'll just be a little dizzy for the next few days ... and confused."

She looked away and helped Felicity take off Oliver's jacket. Joe sat down in the chair beside Barry's bed and placed his head in his hands. Man, this was a new experience for him.

Diggle came in and shook hands with the detective, introducing himself. Joe offered the same courtesy and they talked while Caitlin and Felicity changed the men into casual clean clothes. Once they were done, Cisco brought through a second round of coffee for everyone and everything and everyone seemed to relax for a bit.

Then Oliver began to rouse.

 **A/N:  
** **See, not too bad of a cliffie. Could be worse. Next chapter, they'll both wake up. Not sure whether to have Joe there for when Barry wakes or to have him visit the next day. Should I introduce Iris as well? Please leave your thoughts in a review and opinions on the story so far would be awesome as well. Please also follow and favourite. Thank guys - Ellie x**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oliver?"

Felicity practically threw her cup at the desk. Cisco managed to catch it with a 'Hey! Watch it!" before it spilt over the computers.

Diggle followed her as she ran to Oliver's side.

Oliver was attempting to sit up, his eyes half closed. He was swaying slightly on the bed and his muscles bulged with the strain of lifting up his torso, still half asleep. Immediately, Felicity and Diggle where helping him sit vertically. Caitlin wandered over to help as well.

"I think I'd better go." Said Joe, looking behind Cisco at the scene taking place. "Call me as soon as Barry wakes up."

Cisco nodded and waved goodbye to the detective as he traipsed round the corner, heading for the lift, mumbling something about Iris having a fit. Once Joe had left his sight, he stumbled over to where the others where still trying to support Oliver. Caitlin was lifting up his eyelids and shining a pen-light into them whilst babbling off medical terms. Looking over at the still form of Barry, Cisco was reminded of the conversation in the jewelers earlier that night. If it was anything to go by, Barry was going to be a little difficult. Crossing his fingers, he hoped Oliver took the whole memory-loss thing well.

'Wha-?"

Cisco's attention snapped back to the vigilante.

"Do you know who you are?" Caitlin asked quickly before anyone else could say anything.

Diggle and Felicity both looked at her with synchronised looks of disapproval at her haste to question their friend. Caitlin, however, ignored them and continued to pester Oliver for an answer.

"Do you know you're name?"

"Caitl-" Cisco said before he was cut off.

"Oliver Queen." A croaky voice answered. His eyes darted in every direction.

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

"N-" Oliver coughed to clear his throat. "No. Wh-"

"Do you recognise any of us here?"

Everyone held their breath as Oliver's eyes surveyed them all. His gaze lasted longer on Felicity and Diggle than Caitlin and Cisco. Then he leant back and peered round Cisco's side to look at Barry. Something in his eyes lit up briefly. Narrowing them, he returned his face to the onlooking crowd.

"I-I'm not sure. I feel like I should know you." As he spoke, he looked into Felicity's eyes. "And - and I have seen him before." He pointed to the bed beside him.

Caitlin nodded "Can you tell us any of our names?" she pushed.

"Caitlin!" Diggle snapped but Oliver waved a hand at him.

"No, no, it's fine. Umm ..." Concentration swept over his face. He closed his eyes and focused on the hole in his mind. Come on! I know who they are ... Come _on!_

"Oliver, it's OK." Felicity placed a comforting hand on his and frowned up at Caitlin, challenging her to say more. Getting the gesture, Dr Snow pulled away to give them some privacy.

"How you feelin'?" Diggle knelt beside Felicity.

"Well ... I don't know. Lost. Where am I?"

"At a place called S.T.A.R Labs. In central city." Felicity responded. A soft but sad smile on her face.

"I think I should be in a place called sta...star..."

"Starling City?"

"Yes! Starling City! Where's that?"

Diggle's brow furrowed. Man, this was so not good.

"Um, yeah. You live in Starling but, um, we are visiting some friends in Central City at the moment." Stuttering over her words, Felicity turned to Diggle for him to take over.

Oliver looked more bewildered than before. "What? I don't know you. Let me go home please. I must of hit my head or something 'cause I can't remember anything. Just let me go." He snatched his arm away from Felicity and began to swing his legs over the side of the bed when strong hands pushed him back down.

"Do you remember who you are?" Diggle asked.

"I've already told you! I'm Oliver Queen!"

"No, I mean, who else you are. What you do."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. Then he burst out laughing. Diggle and Felicity looked bemusedly at their best-friend on the bed.

"Pfft," Oliver said once he's stopped cackling. "How can I be two people. It's not like anyone can become someone else. Or something else! Which one am ?" He said sarcastically.

"Man, you really don't remember do you?" Shaking his head, Diggle stormed away from the bed and sat in a chair, the far side of the cortex. Confused by what he had supposedly done, Oliver turned to Felicity.

Sympathetic as always, she looked down at the man she loved who had no idea who she was. "Let's just say we have some explaining to do."

 **XXXX**

"So you're telling me that I am a vigilante in Starling City after I came back from 5 years on an island. I'm an ex-millionaire, dating you, was best man at your wedding, and I occasionally work with him to fight people with super powers which your lab explosion created? But I've forgotten everything because some dude with super powers took all my memories after I shot him in the leg." He pointed to the individuals as he recited what they had told him.

"Pretty much." Said Cisco, handing him a glass of water.

Felicity frowned. "You don't believe us do you?"

Swallowing, Oliver shook his head. "Well, not really, no."

There was a collective sigh amongst the group.

"This is gonna take some time." Diggle said aloud.

 **XXXX**

A few hours later, Oliver walked back into the cortex with Felicity. She had showed him around - well, back around - the building. Caitlin and Cisco were scanning for anymore break-ins or robberies to tip them off as to where the Meta was. But, much to their dismay, it seemed like he was keeping a low profile and no doubt recovering from the leg wound Oliver had inflicted on him.

Diggle wandered over and leaned against the glass.

"Any idea on how to get their memories back then?" He asked.

Caitlin answered first. "Well, it's more than likely our Meta knows how to reverse or return peoples memories. If we can get him here, we might be able to get some answers. Getting him here, however, might be a bit of a problem for us four." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Cisco however, leaned forward and wore a wide grin across his face. "But we could definitely ask in a favour from Ronnie and Martin. Anyone from your end who can help?" He looked at Team Arrow.

Diggle shook his head sorrowfully. "Without me, Oliver and Felicity there, Thea, Laurel and ... _Malcolm_ are having to stand watch. They can't leave in case anything happens. And trust me when I say, Oliver probably wouldn't want them knowing he's literally forgotten them."

"Wouldn't I?" Oliver chipped in.

Felicity chuckled and tapped his arm. "Nope."

"If Firestorm can manage to bring him in, then I'm sure we'll be OK from there. Ronnie will probably want to visit anyway." Cisco winked at Caitlin as she blushed a bright red.

"What if that doesn't work and we end up with another two memory-loss casualties?" Felicity asked.

"Well ... we haven't got to that part yet." Shrugged Cisco. "But I'm sure it'll be fine." He swiped a hand through the air and attempted the reassure them all.

"And what about when Barry wakes up?" Questioned Felicity. She liked to have a plan and so far, the one they had wasn't exactly as stable as she liked. "Oliver was a little easier to keep on top of. He took it better as well. If Barry suddenly speeds off then gets confused as to why he can run at the speed of sound - and faster, then we may have a crisis on our hands."

Diggle nodded and looked pointedly at the two scientists.

"If he flips out, we need to restrain him right away and take him straight to the particle-accelerator Meta prison we've got going on below." Cisco said, looking smug when Diggle raised his eyebrows in surprise. "We'll make sure we lock the place up as well, so if he does run, he can't go anywhere but the building. Oh, and if he keeps running, he'll soon pass out. His glucose levels won't stay up too long. With him forgetting everything, he's probably forgotten how to phase through walls and objects or vibrate stuff off of him so no need to worry about that issue."

"Wait, he can _phase_ through _walls?_ " Diggle's mouth hung slightly open. Cisco began to recite the many things Barry can do with his speed.

Ignoring the chatter in the background, and happier with a little bit more of a plan, Felicity turned to Oliver.

"You OK?" She asked.

He looked down at her. "When were you going to tell me that the boy could run faster than the speed of sound?" He pointed over at Barry on the bed.

"Mach two to be precise." Cisco butted in, proudly, before returning to bragging about Barry's abilities.

"It wasn't a priority." She answered.

Oliver looked at her with awe. You knew things were messed up when someone running roughly 680 meters per second wasn't a priority.

 _Wasn't a priority?!_

 **A/N  
I think this is the longest yet. I realise in the last chapter, in the Author's Notes, I said they'd both wake up but I had a lot to fit in in this chapter. For all you Barry fans, the next chapter will fill your need for speed - see what I did there? No? I'll leave ...  
Puns aren't my forte. Please follow, favourite and review. Cheers - Ellie x**


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlin and Cisco remained at S.T.A.R Labs that night, keeping a watchful eye over Barry. Joe, however, had offered for Diggle, Felicity and a constantly bemused Oliver Queen to stay at his for the night. The detective was working a night shift at the station which was in uproar, due to the two consecutive robberies previously that day. But, much to the surprise of everyone, he had allowed Team Arrow to camp out at his place for the time being. Diggle slept in Joe's room, Felicity in Iris's old bedroom and Oliver in Barry's.

Early the next morning, after Felicity had run to Jitters to get some coffee, they headed back to S.T.A.R Labs. Caitlin met them as they exited the lift and accompanied them on the route to the cortex. Apparently, Barry had, half way through the night, begun to mumble jibberish. Supposedly, it was a good sign, and he would be awake before tomorrow.

"I've already refused, hands down, that I'm not breaking the whole memory-loss situation to him." Said Cisco, raising a hand as they entered. "I went through enough stress with Joe. I swear, that's taken, like, 10 years off my life. Give me a telepathic Gorilla any day!"

Oliver chuckled at Cisco's joking. "Hmm, you're funny." He said aloud.

Everyone turned and looked at Oliver, surprised etched on their faces.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing," Diggle replied. "Just that the Oliver we know would never have found Cisco funny, let alone tell them ... No offence Cisco." He added quickly with a glance at the scientist.

"None taken."

Caitlin relaxed her features and walked up to the bed which Barry lay on.

"Wouldn't it help to get someone he's close to to, you know, break the news?" She asked.

"We're close to him." Said Cisco, a little defensively.

"No," Caitlin shook her head. "Well, I mean, yeah. We are. But I mean someone he might have a stronger connection with. Who he might have more of a chance of remembering."

"Oliver had Felicity. So someone he is emotionally connected to maybe?" Cisco suggested, shrugging his shoulders and turning to look at Oliver.

"That might work better." Felicity chipped in.

"As far as I know, Iris doesn't ... know ... just yet ..." Cisco murmured.

"So Joe?" Said Caitlin.

"I can give him a ca - wait, he was working the night shift. He'd be shattered." Cisco returned the phone he had whipped out back to his pocket. A sigh escaped his lips. Caitlin brushed her hair back from her face in frustration.

"Another thing," Diggle said. "Would it be best to have Hazy-Boy over here-" He stuck his thumb over his shoulder in Oliver's direction. "-in the room with Barry when he first wakes up?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Felicity. Oliver imitated her confused expression.

"I mean, two equally stubborn, crime-fighting, skilled people who both have lost their memories in the same room at the same straight away?" Diggle said, rhetorically. "If you ask me, Barry's gonna be enough trouble as it is. His speed's gonna be a problem. And breaking everything to him at once without anyone he has a _strong_ long-lasting emotional connection to isn't gonna go down well either. Plus, there's the fact that when Oliver first met Barry, he wasn't particularly best buddies with him. How do we know those feeling won't make a reappearance?" He finished, looking dismally at his blonde companion.

"They didn't get along?" Cisco raised his eyebrows.

"No." The tone Felicity used clearly put a stop to the conversation as she turned a bright pink in her cheeks.

"No wait," Oliver spoke up. "I remember him from somewhere. I've seen him before." He was looking at Barry.

Caitlin, intrigued, once again began to interrogate the vigilante.

"What? Really? What do you remember about him?" She looked at Cisco. "How is that possible?"

The scientist and Oliver both shrugged. "Maybe because they were both together when they lost their memories. Or perhaps Oliver feels a kind of guilt over not protecting Barry in the jewelers? So there's a strong remaining emotional ki-"

Diggle sprang to Oliver's defense. "Hey, don't blame ev-"

"Dude, we all saw what happened in the jewelers. It's clear Barry wasn't exactly comfortable with the whole intimidation thing going on so the Arrow took over. Anyone in that kind of situation would feel guilty if they failed to protect someone they were trying to." Quipped Cisco, holding up his hands. His eyes were wide and staring at Diggle.

A groan from the bed in the corner of the cortex brought them back to the topic.

"Right. Well John, you get Oliver out of here. Take him somewhere he hopefully won't be recognised. Jitters isn't too bad. Or just keep him out of the way somewhere in the building." Suggested Felicity. "I'll ring you when it's _safe_ to bring him back."

"I'm right here you know ..." Oliver said, crossing his arms.

"If Barry does start to go into rogue Flash mode, then try and keep them apart. We don't know how they might react and all that."

"Right here ..."

"Me and Cisco can try and explain everything first." Offered Caitlin. "I don't think we'll tell him about his speed until he's, you know ... calmer. We won't tell him Oliver is here just yet either. If they do seem to recongnise each other and start to clash, then they could seriously and unknowingly injure each other. That's the last thing we need."

"Still here ..."

"OK, phone me when you're ready for me to bring him up." Diggle said, flicking his wrist as a 'goodbye' and grabbing Oliver by the arm as he walked out.

"Are you kidding me, I'm literally right here. And I can _walk_ dude!"

The rest of them walked over to Barry. The speedster's mouth was moving, an occasional moan or babble coming out.

"How do you think he's gonna react?" Asked Felicity, concern lacing her tone. Her eyes were fixed on Barry's uneasy face, trying to surface from unconsciousness.

"Oliver and Joe both took it better than we had expected ..." Cisco tried to reassure them.

"We'll just have to -" Caitlin began.

"Ah!"

Felicity screamed in shock as Barry sat bolt upright from the bed.

"Deja-vu!" Cisco said to Caitlin, his mouth hanging open.

 **A/N:  
** **If some of you don't know why Cisco is saying 'Deja-Vu' I think you need to rewatch the first episode of the season ...  
Firestorm will be making an appearance soon along with a bit of a disagreement between our two favourite heroes. Brrr, the anticipation. I'm just glad that I can write when I want. Sorry guys, it's the villain inside of me ... MWAHAHAHA.  
 _Anyway_ , next chapter will be focusing on the Flash. That's a promise this time as I know I've been saying it for the last 3 or so chapters. Again, whoops. Please favourite, follow and leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far - Ellie x  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Barry lurched forward, his eyes snapping open and immediately scanning his surroundings. A small, blonde woman squealed in shock whilst a man next to him said something to another lady on his other side. _What? Who were these people?_

The brunette haired woman stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he flinched away from her touch and tried to run from the crowd of people around the bed he was sitting on. He got as far as one leg hanging over the side when suddenly the world lurched sideways and he found himself back to lying down, a pair of hands placed firmly on his torso.

"Dude, slow down." Said the man ... or boy ... or whatever. "You took quite a hit to the head."

"Who are you? Tell me who you are?" Barry ordered, swiping Cisco's hands away from his chest and struggling to sit upright again.

Felicity, seeing his difficulty, attempted to help but it only seemed to make the situation worse.

"Get away from me!" Barry yelled, causing Felicity to jump back, looking hurt.

"Barry, calm, down!" Said Caitlin, sternly.

Barry looked her up and down. "Wha- How do you know my name?"

Cisco laughed nervously. "Trust me, it's a long story."

Barry shook his head and scrambled backwards on the bed. "Wait, just ... just tell me who you are."

"My name is Dr Caitlin Snow, this is Cisco Ramon-" She gestured to Cisco who waved a hand, "-and this is Felicity Smoak." Felicity smiled sheepishly at Barry.

"Where am I?" Barry asked.

"Barry ..." Caitlin hesitated. "What can you remember?"

Barry fell silent. Similar to Oliver, he scrunched his eyes closed and tried to search his mind for a memory. Any memory at all. But all he found was empty space. Not one recollection of the past.

"I-" His throat hitched. "I, um, I don't know." Fear replaced his confusion. "Where am I? Please. What's happened to me?"

The small voice tore at all their hearts.

"Barry. You are in S.T.A.R Labs in Central City." Felicity said slowly. Nodding, the speedster waited for her to continue.

"You came here to help us apprehend ... someone. But things didn't quite go to plan. You knocked yourself out and that's when you woke up here."

"So, I've lost my memory from banging my head?" Asked Barry.

Cisco started to wring his fingers again. "Not quite."

"Then how can I not remember anything?"

"Barry," Caitlin tried again to reach out a comforting touch, only to be refused a second time. She sighed. "An explosion, just over a year ago, _changed_ the city. Changed _people._ "

Cisco picked up where she left off. "The explosion wasn't a normal kind of explosion. It gave people certain powers or abilities, whatever you wanna call 'em."

Barry looked totally and utterly lost.

"These people," Continued Cisco. "Are what we call 'Meta-Humans'. Normally, they have powers linked to how they were effected by the explosion. For example, one dude was currently undergoing execution by poison gas. Now however-"

"He can turn himself into poison gas?" Finished Barry.

"Yeah. The one in the jewelers can take peoples memories. Hence, you."

Felicity patted Barry's leg. "Ring a bell?"

"No."

His answer was plain and emotionless. _Shock_ , Caitlin thought.

"So, why was I at the jewelers?" Questioned Barry.

The three exchanged nervous looks.

"You, um, help stop they Meta's." Explained Felicity, cautiously. _Oliver was so much easier to explain to for some reason. Perhaps the fact he was still half-dazed and took it all in his stride, the complete opposite of what Oliver-Oliver would have reacted like. Looks like the tables have turned for Barry as well._

"It's my job?"

"Not quite."

"Then what is?"

"You work as the CSI for the Central City Police Department." Rambled Cisco. "But, you work here, kinda, part-time."

"Do I have any family?"

Everyone's breath hitched. Barry waited patiently for an answer, still looking unsure and slightly disbelieving.

"Well, you live with a man called Joe. Joe West. He's a detective." Caitlin said finally, not meeting Barry's eyes as she spoke.

"What do you mean _man_?" Barry sounded very uncertain.

"Well, he's like your foster father, I guess." Replied Felicity.

"So where are my actual parents?"

They now all had faces like a deer caught in headlights.

"Your, um, Dad isn't around at the moment." Cisco spoke every word as though he was treading on glass.

"And my mum?" The annoyance in Barry's voice was evident to all of them now.

Cisco kept his gaze looked at a point under the bed. "She's ... not around."

"At the moment?" Asked Barry, his voice shaking slightly.

"At all." It sounded cold, but Felicity kept her gaze locked into Barry's. His chestnut eyes widened and fell to the floor. For a long time, none of them spoke.

"I can't remember her." He finally said.

The three other inhabitants in the room looked dismally at the boy in the bed. Oliver hadn't asked about his family, only where he was and who they were. He'd seemed content when they told him the answers he wanted and forgotten any thoughts of asking about his past, so they had avoided telling him. Barry, however, was turning out to be more inquisitive.

"So," Cisco said, clapping his hands together, trying to lighten the mood. "Who's hungry?"

"But Bar-"

"We'll talk later Caitlin." Cisco said warningly. He looked at her, trying to convey his thoughts through his stare.

"Fine." She sighed. "Barry, you hungry?"

A sudden gust of wind was the only reply she got. All three turned and looked at the bed, now empty.

"Barry?" Felicity called, worry in her voice.

Cisco face-palmed. "There goes the 'him not finding out about his speed just yet' plan."

"How did he figure out he had super-speed?" Caitlin asked, exasperated.

"I dunno," Felicity replied. "But we need for find him, and fast!"

"Pun intended or-"

"Just go Cisco!"

 **A/N  
** **Hello! This isn't my favourite chapter. I got a little lost on how to write it halfway through. Sorry guys. It's getting more difficult now. Anyway, please follow, favourite and leave a nice little review as a present for me ;) Would be very grateful. Again, as always, next chapter tomorrow night - or morning, depending on where you are in the world ... - Ellie x**


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity turned the corner, heading to the treadmill room. Caitlin and Cisco had gone in the opposite direction, all three searching for The Flash as well as Diggle being alerted to the current situation.

She opened the door and walked inside.

In the corner of the room, sitting with his knees pulled up to his face, was Barry.

Felicity couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. The normally naive and bubbly speedster was huddled into himself in the shadow of the room.

"Barry?"

The kid looked up, his eyes wide. He made a move to get up but it didn't seem like he had the energy. _Lack of food,_ thought Felicity.

"Hey, you OK Bar'?"

Barry turned his body to face Felicity more.

"Define OK." He said.

The blonde-haired woman sighed and walked forwards to where Barry sat. Leaning against the wall, she let her legs relax and she slid down beside him. Once again, he flinched away from her, but that was only to be expected considering she must be a complete stranger to the kid right now.

"Barry, I know this is sca-"

"What happened to me?"

Taken aback but the abruptness of the question, Felicity hesitated before she looked the speedster in the face.

"We told you, the Meta-"

"No. I mean, what happened to me?"

 _Oh,_ she thought. _t_ _he speed._

"How did you find out?" She asked, curiosity taking over for the moment.

Barry shivered beside her. He parted his knees slightly so as to show more of his face. "I, um, wanted to get out. So I ran. Only, I ran a little too fast and slammed into a wall down the corridor. I don't know why, but I found myself in this room and felt exhausted. It took me, like, five seconds." He glanced at Felicity beside him. "That isn't normal is it?"

"Barry," She said softly. "None of our lives are normal."

"What happened to me?" He inquired for the third time.

Felicity took a deep breath.

"Just over a year ago, you were struck by lightning the same time to particle accelerator exploded. You were taken to hospital and survived but you were in a coma for 9 months." Felicity felt a shiver travel down her spine as she recalled the memory. "You woke up in S.T.A.R Labs with Caitlin, Cisco and ... another scientist. Later that day, literally, you kind of sped off. Super speed and all. Over time, you improved your abilities and helped fight crime with your team and mine." She finished with puffing her cheeks out dramatically and smiling at the very bewildered boy beside her.

"Your team?" Barry asked.

 _After all that and he picks up that tiny detail?_

"Yeah, my team. You're Team Flash, we're Team Arrow. And blame Cisco for the names." She chuckled.

Barry didn't laugh. "What's Team Arrow?"

"Oh, me, John and Oliver."

"Queen?"

Felicity froze. "How did you ..."

"I what?"

"You said Queen. Oliver Queen." Felicity rambled.

"I did?"

"You don't remember?"

The conversation had taken a totally different course to what they'd had in mind.

"No. I-, I dunno." Shrugging, Barry turned away and cradled his knees once more.

Making a mental note to tell Caitlin and Cisco what had just happened, she nudged Barry's arm.

"Hey, Bar. You hungry?"

Even with his memory gone, Felicity could still see that the speedsters face lit up at the slightest mention of food.

 **A/N  
** **Short but sweet. Just wanted a cute little scene between the two. And needed to get in a few details as well as Barry being filled in on his certain background he's ever curious about. Next chapter up soon. Please follow, favourite and leave a nice little review for me to uncover when I wake up. Cheers guys - Ellie x**


	13. Chapter 13

Barry trailed behind Felicity, his head hung low. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he felt totally drained. As he walked, he swayed side to side, Felicity occasionally pulling back to steady him.

"You OK Bar'?" She asked, softly.

"Mm, yeah. Yeah, I'm OK."

Again, he wasn't entirely sure what he was saying either. The world seemed to be going slow - too slow - and the air around him seemed thick. Barry's legs felt like jelly and Felicity was certain that his knees could give way at any moment.

"Come on, Flash, let's get you some much needed Big Belly Burger."

He registered that

With sparkling eyes, Barry continued to follow unsteadily behind the petite blonde.

 **XXXX**

"There you are!"

Caitlin rushed forwards, a hand outstretched to grab Barry's shoulder.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Cisco added, then lowered his voice. "You look terrible."

With a grimace, Barry nodded.

Caitlin guided him over to the bed while Felicity informed Cisco of the previous conversation they'd had.

"He knows Oliver?" Cisco piped up, eyes wide. "H-how?"

"I dunno," She answered truthfully. "I mean, he could of just guessed. Whether he just remembers certain names or ..." She shrugged, letting the unfinished sentence hang in the air. Cisco sighed and turned to look at a half-conscious Barry being poked and pestered by Caitlin.

"Oh, and his glucose levels are _way_ down. He hasn't eaten since the jewelers incident and the speeding away from us was the cherry on the cake - pun not intended." Felicity added, mentally slapping herself for pure awkwardness.

"'kay." Said Cisco, "I'll grab him an energy bar. Mind hopping on down to-"

"Big Belly Burger?" Felicity guessed. "Want your usual as well?" When Cisco nodded, she smiled at him and headed over to Barry and Caitlin.

"Hey, lady, no offence but I'm just really hungry and tired-"

"That's no excuse for me not to check you over."

"Hey, guys?" Interrupting their banter, Felicity walked forward and placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. Both women noticed how he didn't flinch away at her touch. _Improvement,_ they thought.

Smiling at the speedster, she addressed them both. "I'm gonna head into town and grab some food. Caitlin, you want anything?"

Caitlin shook her head and politely declined the offer. "I'm good, thanks."

Barry chose that moment for a wave of dizziness to hit him and to fall forward. Caitlin, noticing his increased swaying whilst her and Felicity exchanged a few short words, grabbed him just before he fell and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"Woah." She said, clutching Barry awkwardly around his middle. She caught Cisco running towards them out of the corner of her eye.

Felicity helped ease Barry to lean against the back of the bed. The speedsters eyes were opening and closing sluggishly, his fight for consciousness repeating once again.

"Here, eat this." Cisco shoved the energy bar into his hand. Barry twisted his fingers loosely around the snack and brought it to his mouth. With small mouthfuls, he began to nibble away, his eyes now closed.

Cisco stared at Felicity. Subtly, he prompted her with a cough.

Jumping out of a daze, she looked at Cisco then realised she hadn't moved for five minutes straight. "Right, food!" she said and with that she darted down the hall.

 **XXXX**

Diggle slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket. Turning to look at the mousy haired man beside him, he relayed the information given to him over the call.

"That was Felicity. Said that Ba- the boy on the bed you saw earlier was awake ... kinda." Diggle's voice was gruff. It had been a long day.

"Kinda?" Questioned Oliver.

Diggle pinched the bridge of his nose. _Man, he needed sleep!_

"Yeah, he's a little tired out. But they think it's OK for you to go back up there." He hesitated, surveying Oliver's features for a giveaway of any negative or suspicious emotions. He didn't know how this whole Meta-brain-wash stuff worked.

"What? Now?" Asked Oliver, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, if you're OK with it man?" Shrugged Diggle. He subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, something he'd caught off the speedster.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go."

The two best friends sauntered down the hall, neither speaking much. In Oliver's case, he didn't technically know the man. Well, supposedly, he _did_ and something, everytime he spoke to one of the people in the lab, itched at the back of his mind, like something was scratching to get out. He ignored it, however, passing it off as a side effect of being sedated.

He didn't fully understand why he was trusting these people either. Maybe it was their sense of trust in one another? Maybe it was the fact that they genuinely seemed concerned for him? Maybe it was that insistent itch at the back of his memory? And this _boy_ they were talking about. The one in the bed. Something about that boy made Oliver feel ... guilty? Why was he feeling guilty?

As he and Diggle entered the cortex, Felicity immediately enveloped him in a hug. Not really sure what to do, he patted the blonde woman on the back until she drew back.

"Sorry." She mumbled. The next thing he knew, she was thrusting a brown paper bag into his hands.

"Got your favourite!" She said proudly.

Confused, he peered into the bag. Inside were chicken wings and fries. At the sight of the food, Oliver's stomach growled. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was.

Felicity continued to hand out meals to everyone. Diggle and Oliver joined Cisco sat at the desk, the two starting light conversation. Caitlin stood in front of Barry, checking his head over.

Oliver was halfway through his meal when he glanced over at the brunette scientist, who had not yet touched her food, still busying herself with a fidgeting figure on the bed.

The boy on the bed.

Oliver was pretty sure he had a name, and the others had definitely mentioned it earlier, but he must have forgotten. For now, he was the boy on the bed. With the scientist in his way, Oliver couldn't see the person properly.

It seemed the boy on the bed was trying to look at him too.

Oliver stopped eating and brushed his hands down his jeans. Next to him, Diggle was still talking to Cisco and Felicity, their backs turned on him and deep in discussion. So, slowly as not to draw attention to himself, he stood and began to walk over to the mysterious person on the other side of the room.

Caitlin was analysing a blood sample, her chestnut eyes narrowed and her forehead creased in concentration. Without a single glance at Oliver, she scurried off to a computer, leaving the space between the two heroes clear.

The Flash and Arrow's eyes locked together.

And they just stared ...

 **A/N:  
** **Hiya! What did ya think? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's awesome to hear from you. As always, please follow, favourite and review. Next chapter sooooooon! - Ellie x**


	14. Chapter 14

After a while, the staring got a little uncomfortable ...

Neither of them realised they had locked eyes. But both had felt something shift at the back of their minds. Like they were seeing someone important but couldn't quite place where they were from or who they were, they just knew they knew that person.

Oliver walked cautiously towards the boy on the bed. Barry fidgeted, unsure of who this person was that had his mind racing to remember.

Slowly, Oliver held up a hand. "Oliver Queen."

Barry's eyes widened.

"Barry Allen." He said, his voice still uncertain.

They shook hands then quickly lowered them to their sides.

"You know where you are?" Asked Oliver, as if it was a normal question - which, let's face it, around here it was. Barry laughed coldly.

"No. You?"

"No idea."

Silence.

Both of them had nothing to say.

"So ..." Barry drew out the word, trying to fill the awkwardness between them. "This is ... fun."

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head at the floor and slipping his palms down into his pockets. "Tell me about it."

"Have they told you anything?" Barry pointed to the huddle of people on the far side of the cortex, still eating and talking, having not noticed the two heroes being reunited with each other. Oliver followed Barry's gesture then turned and looked at him again.

"Not much. Just my name, where I'm from. A little of what I did ... do ... am ... whatever." He wasn't sure what to say. Felicity had informed him of his nighttime fighting crime routine he had going on but nothing else apart from that. Instead, he continued to look expectantly towards Barry.

Barry stared at him with curious eyes. His eyebrows were drawn together. "Me neither. I mean, I got told a little of who I am I guess, and the fighting people with powers stuff but-"

"What!"

Barry was pulled short. Oliver's yell had made his head throb and he flinched away. "Dude!" He said, rubbing his temple.

The man shuffled his feet uneasily on the floor. "Sorry." Oliver muttered, before glaring at Barry.

"What?" The Speedster asked, accusingly.

"Nothing, just the fact you've lost your mind."

 _Well, that was subtle._

" _Excuse me?_ " Barry crossed his arms.

Oliver simply shrugged. "You said you fight people with powers, man. Now I hate to break it ... to .. you ..." Oliver gradually stopped talking. His eyes locked onto the vibrating hand Barry was showing him. Yellow flashes of light emitted here and there from around his buzzing fingers. The speedster, however, had raised a single smug eyebrow.

"I'm sorry ... what were you saying?" He asked sarcastically, stopping the vibrating hand and grabbing a few fries from the bag next to him.

Oliver glared at the boy. He had a funny feeling the man he was before he lost his memory didn't like to be proven wrong.

 **XXXX**

"How about memory-man?"

"That one physically hurts."

"Forget-me-not?"

"Cisco, you're having an off-day."

"You try coming up with names for villains! Oh wait, you did. _Rainbow Raider_ says hi!"

"Hey! I said it off the top of my head and it stuck."

" _That_ one physically hurts!"

"Watch it!"

"Will you guys be quiet!"

Diggle longed to be back in the comfort of the 'Arrow Cave'. He missed the sincerity and sense of order that came with it. S.T.A.R Labs, on the other hand, didn't quite have the hang of things just yet.

"OK, OK, last one!" Cisco pushed. "How about Amnesia?"

Caitlin sighed. "It's the best so far." She admitted. "Why do you _have_ to give them names anyway?"

Cisco's amused face turned into one of shock. "What?" He said, disbelievingly. "The names aren't just names, Caitlin!"

Once again, Caitlin huffed out a sigh.

"Found him!" Felicity screeched, jumping up from the chair she was sitting on behind the computer and doing a little jig.

They had been trying to use S.T.A.R Labs facial recognition to find the Meta. With footage from the security camera in the jewelers, they'd been scouring everywhere for the robber.

"Marco Andrews, 27, divorced and lives in the South of Central City. Been arrested for petty theft and drunk driving three times in the past two years. Looks like he decided to step it up a notch." Felicity read out the details to everyone in the room. Diggle patted her on the shoulder, congratulating her on finding the Meta at last. Caitlin and Cisco pulled his file onto the screens.

"Barry, Oliver, you recognise him?"

Barry and Oliver had been sitting at opposite ends of the cortex. Their conversation previously hadn't gone too well. Turns out Oliver _really_ didn't like to be wrong and started trying to accuse Barry of messing with his head. He refused to believe in Meta Humans. Barry, however, found Oliver extremely annoying and pompous and soon voices were raised and Diggle had escorted Oliver away, giving the pair time to cool off.

Now, both of them paced over to the computers, glaring at each other with mild dislike.

"Take a look." Said Caitlin, waving a hand at the screen and sliding away on the wheels of her chair.

The two heroes leaned close into the computer. That man ... that man ...

"Yes." They said in unison, looking up and locking eyes.

"You recognise him?" Asked Cisco, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"I've seen him before." Oliver broke his glare with Barry to turn to look at Cisco.

Barry pushed himself away from the desk and stood stiffly next to Oliver ... a little to close for comfort.

"That's great!" Chimed Felicity, pushing herself between the two and began to type away, Caitlin rushing to join her.

Diggle moved forwards and grabbed Oliver's arm. "Hey man, how about we take a walk?" he didn't like the looks the two heroes were giving each other.

"No." The tone in Oliver's voice put the idea to rest. He snatched his arm out of Diggle's grip and began walking out of the room.

Barry smirked. "I'm gonna have a look round." He said, his voice not like the normal Barry's, instead, dark and antagonising. With that, he strolled out of the cortex, arms swinging confidentially by his sides.

Diggle sighed and stared uneasily in the direction the two had just headed in. He looked down by his side as he felt Felicity brush up against him.

"Something tells me that's not gonna end well."

 **A/N:  
** **Things are starting to get a little ... tense between the two. Barry's not who he was without his memory and Oliver's patience is wearing thin. Without their pasts to define who they had become, the heroes we love just aren't ... well, they aren't very lovable at the moment. And it's only gonna get worse! Please follow, favourite and leave a lovely little review. Sorry it's been a little on and off-y. It's boiling here ( for the UK anyway ) and my mind's been a little frazzled. That and school, everything's a little much at the mo. I'm going away for the weekend so there won't be a chapter up for the next three days, hence why I uploaded 2 to keep you guys tided over. Until next week, have an awesome weekend - Ellie x**


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver meandered around the white halls of S.T.A.R Labs, clenching and un-clenching his fists. Something was telling him this wasn't who he was, or how he was known to be. Something deep down was trying to pull him back. But he couldn't. He didn't know anything about who he was or who these people were, not anymore. And that Barry boy, the boy on the bed, they certainly didn't mix well. Like chalk and cheese.

Barry jogged behind Oliver, trying to keep up, ironically, with the long, stiff strides of the bulky man. The annoyance was radiating off him and Barry, for some unknown reason, felt like this was the perfect opportunity. The opportunity to fight. Why? Who cares! He needed to fight! He needed to beat this man, prove he was his equal. No. Prove he was better than him! This man, this 'Oliver Queen', looked down on him.

Wait a minute. How did he know that? Something inside of Barry's mind shifted and for a moment, he slowed his pace and contemplated the situation. How did he know this man looked down on him? He'd literally only just met him. They'd had a little 'falling out', yes, but that isn't reason enough to provoke a reaction out of him.

No. Oliver Queen had underestimated him. A memory emerged at the forefront of his mind. Barry was angry. Very angry! Oliver had shot him. With two arrows. Just to prove. Him. Wrong. Now it was his turn. If only he could get rid of this headache, he'd be able to concentrate better.

Oliver breathed through his nose, pursing his lips and tightening his fists. In his past, Barry had attacked him. He was sure. He remembered it now, all so clearly. The man in the red suit had used him as a punching bag. He had dragged him down a road, had let him fall off a roof! How could he have forgotten!

He rounded a corner and found himself opposite a lift. Turning, he saw Barry come to a stop a couple of meters behind him. The two stood there, glaring daggers into each others eyes.

"You tried to kill me."

"You shot me with an Arrow."

"I guess we're even then."

"Not for long."

 **A/N:  
** **Short chapter, I know, but the next one will be 'big'. Sorry I haven't been as consistant as normal, I've been away. Cotwolds if you must know :) But I'm back now. I've got school for another 2 weeks then I'll be free to write whenever and forever long I like. Until then, it'll be a little stoppy starty. Please follow, favourite and review and see you sooooon - Ellie x**


	16. Chapter 16

Diggle wandered over to the trio of geniuses currently scouring every source in central city for the matching face of Marco Andrews. He couldn't help but feel a little outnumbered.

"Caitlin, why don't you call in Ronnie and Martin?" Suggested Felicity, not looking up from her screen.

"Got it. I'll do that now." And with that, she went off to phone her husband, asking for yet another favour.

"Cisco, you got anywhere yet?" Diggle asked, folding his arms and leaning against the desk.

"Nope. Just the crimes we already know about. He's pretty good at covering any tracks guys."

Felicity nodded. After a few more minutes in silence, the blonde suddenly slammed a hand on the keyboard. "But not good enough!"

All attention flew towards Felicity and the computer in front of her.

"He was seen limping past the police station not five minutes ago," She relayed triumphantly. "couldn't be more than three blocks away with that injury!"

Caitlin chose that moment to stroll back in, a sweet smile plastered on her face. "They're on their way."

 **XXXX**

Barry continued to glare at Oliver, who was equally trying to stare down the boy.

"You don't intimidate me." Said Barry, his voice steady.

"Am I supposed to be by you?" Mocked Oliver in return. Barry shrugged and smirked, only irking the man more.

"I'm warning you, Allen, you'd better use your speed of yours to run off in the other direction if you know what's good for youl."

"Control?" Scoffed Barry. "What control? Have you heard what the Arrow does? What _you_ do"

Oliver stayed silent, in denial of his intrigue.

"Oh yeah, I saw. Looked up the Arrow and Flash when Felicity was out buying food. Turns out a dizzy spell can cause a lot of distraction."

Barry relaxed his shoulders and chuckled.

"Turns out you're not a saint, Olly-boy. You're not a hero, like me. You're not even successful anymore. Lost your company, your money, your family-"

Oliver felt something heavy fall in his chest. His family? He hadn't even bothered to ask about his life. He didn't realise he had one! He couldn't remember anything.

"You're alone and for good reason." Barry took a dangerous step forward. "You're a murderer."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Am I now?" Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and read-

"Henry Allen murdered his wife, Nora Allen, in front of their 11 year old son, Barry." He typed something fast on the screen of his mobile before quickly moving on. "The Flash brings doom upon central city, hundreds dead, many more injured." More scrolling. "Danton Black, fell to his death after a powerful fight with the red streak, two dead from poison gas, where is the streak? Oh wait, what's this? The Scarlet speedster attacks the Starling Vigilante?"

Barry shuffled his feet, fury building inside of him.

"Journalist killed by heart shredded to pieces. Could this be the work of a speedster?"

"Stop."

"Critical casualties from deadly bees, The Flash wasn't fast enough it seems."

"Stop!"

"Meta Humans released by the Flash. Will they terrorize us again? Are we safe?"

"I said stop!"

"Death of Detective Eddie Thawne, partner of Detective Joe West and boyfriend of journalist Iris West."

Something inside Barry snapped.

"STOP!" He screamed.

Happy with the reaction, Oliver returned the phone to his pocket and smirked, similar to how Barry had earlier. "Looks like you're not much of a hero either."

And with that, a gust of wind filled the room and a trail or yellow lightning flew towards a prepared Oliver Queen.

 **A/N:  
** **Another short one. But it's my style to end on a cliffie. Next chapter, I can _promise_ action. And yes, our two favourite heroes are gonna have a little bit of a hard time with each other. Barry and Oliver aren't who they were. Mr Allen is a provocative little twit ( a bit like when he was wammied ) and Darling Olly hasn't got half the control he had mastered over the years. Looks like it's gonna be a bit of a roller-coaster for everyone. FIRESTORM will possibly be in the next chapter, so if you like good ol' Raymond and Stein, then you're in for a treat. Please follow, favourite and review. Hasta La vista - Ellie x **


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room. Barry's fist collided with Oliver's jaw, causing the man to stumble backwards. Finding his footing, Oliver bent his knees and propelled himself towards Barry, his arm outstretched.

Barry darted out of the way and sprinted to the other side of the room.

"You're a murderer!" He yelled at Oliver, clenching his hands into fists.

Oliver merely cackled, letting is head roll back on his shoulders, making him look like the kind of cliched villain you'd see in a movie. "And you let those people die, Barry Allen." He hissed. "You weren't fast enough."

Barry darted towards Oliver yet again, landing a punch in the stomach, winding the ex-millionaire. With a grunt, Oliver doubled over, trying to regain the ability to breathe.

"I'm not the one known for being a killer." Barry didn't know what he was saying. Part of him hated this man before him, but something was telling him to pull back. Something was telling him he didn't want to hurt the vigilante. Something was telling him to stop. It was the same itching sensation at the back of his mind. He _needed_ to remember.

Oliver shared the feeling, but he couldn't help himself. The fire inside of him was burning through his chest, fueling an unknown rage. "I'm not the one with a dead mother at the hands of my own father."

Another burst of speed and another fist to the Arrow's jaw. But Oliver didn't seem to be affected by the attacks. He spat out the blood pooling inside his mouth and straightened himself, facing the furious glare of the Flash.

"Look's like I'm not the only one who needs some control.

This time, he was ready.

As Barry came barreling in his direction, he calculated exactly where Barry was planning to hit. His rib-cage. With strength he didn't know he had, he held out an arm to block the punch that was coming, and grabbed Barry's forearm with his other. Barry yelped in surprise and instinctively tried to pull away, but Oliver only tightened his grip.

"Ah! Let go of me!" The speedster ordered.

Oliver wasn't sure how he had known to do what he had just done. It was like his body acted out of pure instinct. He was glad it had, of course, but could this be similar to Barry's speed? Could he just ... do things he'd done before?

"Not gonna happen."

The vigilante twisted Barry's arm so it was pinned against his back. Then, without a second thought, he yanked it upwards.

A loud _crack_ resonated around the room.

Barry screamed in anguish, kicking his heel into Oliver's shin and running to the far wall, cradling his arm.

"What the _hell_ did you just do?"

Oliver rubbed the spot on his leg which Barry had kicked. "Dislocated your shoulder." He said simply, as if it was something he did every other day.

Barry could only stare at the man in disbelief. Maybe provoking a fight wasn't such a good idea ...

Oliver, however, was enjoying the sport. It was like he was a predator, hunting, playing with his food. And Barry was his meal ... the prey.

Hesitating not a moment longer, Oliver ran forwards, sprinting towards an intimidated Barry. Luckily for him, Barry's speed got him out of the line of impact before Oliver could grab him yet again. But he could already tell he was getting tired. The speed, the injury, the half-eaten meal, the emotions, they were all taking their toll on the speedster, and he knew that he had to wrap this up fast or he'd have no chance.

There was only one thing left he could try. Reasoning with an unreasonable man.

Holding up his uninjured arm, he took a deep breath and said, "OK, OK, stop. Please."

Oliver, who had been gearing up for another attempt at pinning down the boy, stilled.

"I-I know, I know I said s-some horrible things. I-I don't know why." Was he imagining it, or was he feeling guilty? "But, but Oliver please," He was speaking to Oliver like a friend. What had come over him? "P-please don't do this." That was all the speedster could manage, his energy rapidly draining.

It took a moment for the words Barry had spoken to hit Oliver. The boy was pleading? He understood he was exhausted, injured and no doubt regretting picking a fight with the Starling Vigilante, but the boy wasn't innocent.

 _Neither am I._ An internal fight was going on inside Oliver's brain.

 _So what if I killed a few people? They were criminals anyway._

 _So what? Barry only tried to save people. Barry has a good heart deep down. So do I. Barry is my friend._

 _What?_

 _I know it. Barry is my friend._

 _I've known him for less than a day. And in that time we have tried to beat each other to a pulp._

 _I know I knew Barry before this, I know we worked together, I know I need to remember?_

 _Remember what?_

 _My past, everything that's happened, everything between the both of us._

 _Shut up._

 _No._

 _I said be quiet._

Barry watched on in bemusement. Oliver Queen was staring into space, occasionally twitching and blinking. It had been thirty seconds now, and Barry really needed to sit down.

"Oliver?" He puffed out.

Whatever daydream Oliver had entered, he snapped out of it just as quickly.

"Oliver?" Barry called again, louder this time.

The man puffed out his chest and sighed through his nose. The fire turned into a blazing inferno.

Barry barely had time to register the answer before he was knocked off his feet and pinned on the floor. Oliver's knee was pressed against his neck, while the other dug into his un-dislocated arm.

That was when it clicked inside Barry's head. Something was reunited in his mind.

"O-Oliver," He gasped, trying to speak with Oliver's knee slowly cutting off his oxygen supply.

But Oliver didn't listen. A ginormous fist flew down onto Barry's nose.

Unable to scream, Barry struggled and writhed underneath the vigilante's hold.

"Ol-ver, pl-se. You d-n't wan- to d- thi-s"

Another punch to the jaw.

"Wh-t are you d-ing?" Barry's face was turning a plum colour now, veins starting to throb in his forehead.

To tell the truth, Oliver didn't know. This wasn't him. This wasn't Oliver Queen. This wasn't the Arrow.

Barry's attempts at trying to break free began to get weaker and weaker. Blood streamed from his nose, his face was changing shade yet again, from a plum to a pale red, his fingers began to go numb and his shoulder throbbed painfully.

"Pl- Ol-"

Barry could barely breathe anymore. The exhaustion didn't help. Black dots danced in his vision and a grey mist began to creep around the corners of his eyes.

Oliver had stopped punching the boy, but he hadn't relented on his hold. His knees still dug into the boy's neck and arm.

 _Stop it!_

 _Barry is my friend._

 _Barry is the Flash._

 _Remember!_

 _You're killing him! You're killing your friend!_

 _You are meant to protect him, guide him, help him, keep him safe._

 _You are the Arrow, now save him!_

"Ple ..."

Barry's mouth hung open, still trying to complete his last sentence. His eyelids started to flutter, the fight to stay conscious not in his favour.

With one last raspy intake of breath, Barry let his grip on reality go, letting a small whisper escape from his mouth.

"Olly, please ..."

 **A/N:  
** **I know, I'm so evil! Sorry guys, looks like it's the return of the big cliffies. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Loved writing this one. Probably my favourite so far. I'm loving you're reviews by the way. Some of you are saying you hate Oliver or Barry in this story, I'm hoping that's a compliment. It's what I was trying to get across anyway. I explained a little in my review, so have a skim through and read mine if you'd like to know why. A little teaser;  
FiRESTORM soon  
Barry's not doing too good  
Oliver might actually not be a twit in the next chapter  
The meta is gonna make a reappearance and have a run in with some other characters ...  
Stay tuned! Please follow, favourite and review, see ya all soon! - Ellie x**


	18. Chapter 18

"Olly, please ..."

The tiny whisper seemed to echo around Oliver's head, bouncing around, trying to find a crack in the wall that had blocked his memories. Oliver pulled back, removing his knee from Barry's arm and then from his neck.

Backing away, he tried to calm his ragged breaths.

What had he done?

Why was he trying to kill his friend? What was wrong with him? This wasn't Oliver Queen. He may not be able to fully remember who he was, but he knew he didn't kill people. Not anymore.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he crouched down beside the victim of his attack.

"Barry, I'm sor-"

He stopped mid sentence.

The boy on the floor was limp and unmoving. Blood was smeared across his face and his shoulder stuck out at an odd angle. His brunette hair spiked out at random and his sweaty, pale face was still.

"Barry?"

Oliver was frozen to where he was, kneeling beside the speedster. Something was wrong, something was really, _really_ wrong.

Barry wasn't breathing.

 **XXXX**

Ronnie ran up to his wife, embracing her in a tight, heartfelt hug. Martin Stein, however, simply shook hands with Cisco as he was introduced to Felicity and Diggle.

After a few kisses were exchanged and a couple of fake throwing up gestures from Cisco, the group huddled together and Felicity began to explain.

"They've totally forgotten who they are." She said, grimacing at the memory of the two heroes, clueless and scared.

"Totally?" Inquired Stein.

Caitlin shook her head. "No, they can remember certain things here and there. Their names, the meta, a little of each other ..."

"Where are they?" Asked Ronnie, looking around as if expecting for them both to jump out of the shadows.

"They walked off somewhere," Diggle pointed to the hallway, "But I don't like it."

Felicity patted him on the arm before turning to Stein. "I suppose you have an idea of the favour we need."

Stein glanced at Ronnie - who had an arm around his wife's waist - then back to the woman in front of him. "A vague idea, yes. Where is he?"

Diggle backed away as Felicity meandered round to sit at the front of the desk, typing vigorously at the keyboard.

"Last seen ..." A click of the mouse. "Outskirts of the city, North East, heading towards Starling."

Stein nodded and placed a hand on Ronnie's shoulder.

"We'll be back before you know it." Chimed Ronnie, more to Caitlin than the rest of them.

"Just don't let him touch you." Cisco said quickly, as the two began to exit the cortex.

Both nodded and were almost round the corner when Caitlin yelled to her husband.

"And Ronnie?" He poked his head back around the wall, in a Cisco kind-of style.

"Be careful."

Ronnie smiled reassuringly at her, before running to catch up to Stein. Minutes past and everyone stared into space, thinking of possible outcomes to the situation.

Cisco was just about to ask if anyone wanted coffee when Martin barreled back into the room, out of breath and a look of fear etched onto his face.

"Quick!" He puffed, hands on his knees. The geniuses all froze, staring at the man. After taking a few more gulps of air, he continued. "It's Barry!"

 **A/N:  
** **Dun dun duuuun! Ah! Next chapter soon. probably not today though. Wimbledon's on, so I'm getting psyched up in a competitive type of way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow, favourite and review. I'd love to know if I needed to improve on anything or if you have any ideas of where you'd like this to go! For now though, ta da - Ellie x**


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver fell onto his elbows, leaning down and resting a palm on Barry's chest.

 _Not moving._

 _Save him!_

Cautiously, he grabbed the boy's hand and wrapped two fingers around his wrist.

 _This is your fault. You've killed him._

A few seconds passed.

 _ **Almost** killed him ..._

There was a pulse! Barry had a pulse.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Oliver bowed down and held Barry's nose.

Please let this work.

With shaking hands, he parted Barry's dry lips and began to breathe for him, pushing air from his own lungs and forcing it into the speedsters own.

 _Come on, come on ..._

Two more tries. Still nothing.

The vigilante's head began to get fuzzy from the shear force he was breathing for the boy. His hearing was muffled and his vision began to blur slightly, but he didn't stop. He _couldn't_ stop.

Was it his imagination, or could he hear footsteps?

Ronnie and Martin appeared around the corner, hastily walking towards wherever they were headed - that was until they saw the scene playing out before them.

It took a moment for both men to recognise who was on the ground, blood smeared across their features.

Ronnie registered the situation first.

"Martin, get Cait. Now!"

The professor didn't hesitate. With a last glance at the two men on the floor, he flew back down the hallway, heading towards the cortex and the people within.

Ronnie didn't waste any time either. He skidded across the sleek floor on his knees, stopping at Barry's side.

"What did you do?" He mumbled accusingly at Oliver. His voice wasn't unlike the Arrow's, intimidating and low.

Oliver continued to try and breathe for Barry, not wishing to answer the question just yet. And definitely not without some form of backup. He didn't really want to face this man alone. Who was he anyway? Him and that other man must have arrived when he and Barry had -

He pushed the memory back, determined to repress it.

Ronnie seemed to have dropped the subject aswell. He copied Oliver's actions previous to his arrival. Checking Barry's pulse.

"It's slow." He grumbled.

"I know." The vigilante replied, between his breaths.

"He's cold."

"I know." Oliver was getting frustrated now. Barry still wasn't breathing!

With one last push, he forced air into Barry's lungs.

Barry's chest rose and fell.

Then rose and fell ...

and again ...

and again.

He was breathing. By himself.

Not entirely well, or what could be considered healthily, but breathing none the less.

The two men fell to the floor, Oliver wiping sweat off his brow, Ronnie lifting Barry's head so he could breathe easier. Wisely, they both stayed silent. Only the sound of the boy's uneven, ragged breathing could be heard breaking the quiet.

Then five people careened into the space.

Caitlin and Cisco were first, sliding onto the floor and pushing both Ronnie and Oliver out of the way. Felicity was next, joining them and offering help where it was needed. Diggle followed, scooping Oliver to his feet and escorting him to sit against a wall. Finally, in came an out of breath Martin Stein.

Ronnie backed away, helping his partner to stay upright, but not letting his glare at Oliver falter for a second. Diggle, noticing the threatening stare from the man towards his best friend, decided it was best not to keep Oliver here. So, quietly, they sneaked out of the room.

"What happened?" Caitlin yelled hysterically.

"I dunno, Cait. We came in here and the rich-boy was breathing _for_ Barry."

"Barry wasn't breathing?" Cisco's voice shook. He didn't like this at all.

Felicity, however, remained focused on Barry. "We need to get him back now. His pulse is slow and his breathing isn't right. Looks like a dislocated shoulder as well." She took a deep breath to collect herself. "I don't think that's the end of the list either."

The atmosphere was grim.

Ronnie ran from the room and picked up an oxygen mask, passing it to Caitlin who placed it over Barry's mouth. Beings as he was unconscious, she also took to opportunity to reset his shoulder with some assistance from Cisco.

Barry didn't even flinch.

Next, they checked him over, not wishing to move him without knowing the full extent of his injuries. Severe bruising around the neck and jaw, a fractured nose, a swollen shoulder and forearm, a grazed cheek.

It seemed he was OK ... within reason. But his pulse was deteriorating, and his breathing was inconsistent, stopping every now and again.

Ronnie scooped Barry up bridal style and they scurried along the corridors. Each of them subconsciously made their strides that extra inch wider whenever Barry's breath hitched.

Once they'd reached the cortex, Ronnie held Barry whilst the two women began to collect wires and needles from every corner of the room.

"Cisco, chuck me that vial."

"Martin, can you get the bed ready?"

"Where's Diggle and Oliver?"

"Guys, Barry's pulse is getting slower!"

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Boomed a familiar voice. But not entirely one they wanted to hear.

Detective Joe West had just walked into the commotion. And he didn't look happy.

 **A/N:  
** **NO! Andy Murray didn't make it to the final. Never mind, eh? Still, got this finished. Joe may have a bone or two to pick with Oliver. It definitely won't boost his already low view of the Arrow. Also, FIRESTORM will be getting some action in a few chapters time. Oh, and who's watching Teen Wolf? Bloody hell, so much better than season 4. Not sure whether it's quite on the level of season 3a and 3b yet, but we'll see. Please follow, favourite and review guys, and as always, thank you for reading and all your kind comments. Oh, and apologies for always ending on a cliffie, but it keeps you all hooked. It's also a nice little transition to the next chapter. Maybe I'll tone them down a little, so as not to keep you all in so much suspense. But look on the bright side, at least I update quickly :) - Ellie x**


	20. Chapter 20

Joe walked out of the star labs elevator, arms swinging by his side.

 _Surely Barry would be awake by now,_ he thought to himself.

As he strolled away from the lift, something caught his eye. A small pool of red gleamed on the floor.

Blood.

Never a good sign.

Quickening his pace, the detective meandered down the hallways until he was just outside the cortex.

"Cisco, chuck me that vial."

Was it Joe, or did Caitlin sound a little hysterical.

"Martin, can you get the bed ready?"

For who? Why are they panicking over a bed?

He walked closer to the entrance.

"Where's Diggle and Oliver?"

Wouldn't _he_ like to know. Joe wondered for a second whether the two men mentioned had something to do with the blood. Was it them who was hurt? Or ...

"Guys, Barry's pulse is getting slower!"

If someone walked into S.T.A.R Labs right now, knowing the Flash was in here somewhere, they would of thought it was Joe. The speed he dashed into the cortex with could of surprised any of them - if they had been looking that was.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" He bellowed.

Everyone froze, save Caitlin, who was still fiddling with wires beside the bed.

"Umm ..." Cisco murmured, eyes darting to everyone in the vicinity.

Joe, however, was fixated on the limp figure cradled in Ronnie's arms.

The body was lifeless, except for the occasional uneven rise and fall of his chest. Dried blood was crusting over his face, his nose was crooked. He had an oxygen mask attached over his mouth and deep purple bruises were beginning to form on the side of his jaw and on one of his arms.

"Barry?" Joe whispered, his voice breaking.

No one dared to even breathe.

Joe flung himself towards his adopted son. Closer now, he could see bruises around his neck and one shoulder seemed to be bigger than the other - evidently swollen.

The sight made him feel sick.

He backed away, giving Ronnie room to head towards the bed. Carefully, with the help of his wife, he placed Barry down gently onto the white sheets. Within seconds, Caitlin was already getting to work on tidying Barry up. For the second time in three days.

Joe looked on with a blank expression.

"Whoever has done this ..." Joe's voice was quiet. Barely audible. But it seemed to slice through the air as clearly as if he was shouting. "is going to _pay._ "

This was _not_ good.

"Joe we'll talk abo-"

"No we won't talk about it later Caitlin!" Snapped Joe.

"Yes we will!"

Everyone turned to stare at the petite blonde who had just shouted the last statement. Several emotions flickered behind her eyes at once, but where eventually replaced with a look of stern determination.

"Right now, we need to focus on Barry. And not even _we_ know what happened yet." She took a deep breath. "Joe, it'll have to wait."

And with that, the conversation was finished.

Joe, accepting defeat, walked over to the chair beside Barry. It had just occurred to him, Barry didn't know him yet. In the time Barry had lost his memories, he'd never even met Joe. And that scared him. The thought of Barry, his _son,_ not knowing who he was petrified Joe.

He didn't even want to _know_ what Iris would have to say about the whole situation.

"Detective," Began Stein, wondering over to stand next to the dark-skinned man. "I'm sure Barry will be fine. His speed should heal the majority of his injuries in no time. He just needs rest."

Joe nodded. "But I'm staying here until he wakes up!"

Martin patted Joe on the arm, said "Of course." and sat in front of the computer screens.

A couple of minutes passed. Ronnie had moved to seat himself beside his partner, Felicity was tenderly wiping the dried blood from Barry's face, Caitlin was attempting to bring down the swelling and trying to judge how to sort Barry's nose. However, Cisco stood trembling slightly at the foot of the bed. Joe surveyed the man. His eyes were glued to Barry, wide and shining as he held back tears.

Slowly, the detective pushed himself out of the chair beside Barry and tapped the young scientist on the shoulder.

"Cisco, I think I left something in the car. Mind giving me a hand?"

Cisco jumped at the sudden touch, but soon smiled goofily and replied.

"Sure. Be back in a minute guys."

With a wave of his hand, he trailed behind Joe en route to the lift.

Halfway there, the detective pulled back. Cisco imitated his action.

"Cisco," Joe fixed the boy with a soft but serious look. "What's wrong?"

Cisco looked away. "What?" He laughed nervously. "Pfft, nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm good. Well, not good, but I'm OK. Kinda. Almost good. Half way the-"

"Cisco ..."

"Joe, this is scaring me."

 _Well_ , Joe thought, _certainly wasn't expecting that quick a response._

"What's scaring you?"

"This whole thing." Cisco was back to wringing his hands. Classic giveaway of unease. Joe didn't want to push him, but he wanted to help.

"I mean, like the memory-loss stuff. Barry and Oliver can't remember a single thing, except a few names and faces. And they aren't ..."

"Aren't what?"

"Aren't them." He quipped. "The old Oliver. The old Barry. They're different. You should of seen them. They didn't exactly get on earlier."

"Cisco?" Joe asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did Oliver do that to Barry?"

Cisco looked downright terrified.

"We, um, we don't know yet." he stuttered. "But Joe? Don't, um, don't do anything stupid. They aren't who they were. Either of them."

Nodding, Joe gestured for Cisco to continue.

"But Barry, he's reckless. He's had the brunt of it all. The concussion, the almost passing out, the beating, everything. And Oliver, he's always angry. He's just uncontrollable. What happens if they don't get their memories back Joe? What happens if they're like this forever? What ha-"

"Cisco, listen to me," Joe stepped forward and placed both of his hands on each of the younger man's shoulders. "You've faced Meta's before. You've worked with the Arrow before. Barry's been through worse than this. The bee's, remember that?" Cisco nodded. "And Grodd. Barry got flung into a wall and had a _Gorilla_ torturing his mind! And guess what Cisco? You, as a team, pulled through. You beat them. You stopped the threat. You won!"

Cisco smiled sheepishly.

"And as for Oliver ... with me around, I think he might be a little more careful about losing control, eh? We'll just have to keep them apart. "

Joe winked and made Cisco giggle.

The detective smiled too. Ruffling Cisco's hair, they turned around and made their way back to the cortex.

"Joe?"

Joe looked down into big, round chestnut eyes. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

 **A/N:  
** **There you go! Not a cliffie for once. Thought I'd treat ya! Yeah, yeah, I know. Not so evil after all, am I? XD New Sherlock clip out! Yes mate! Looks incredible. I'm already excited for the special. Going to London for the New Year fireworks as well this year. You know, the one's outside Big Ben? Which means that I'll be staying in, New Years Day, watching the 1st episode of series 4 with my own little view of London. Quite nice eh? Anyhoo, please follow, favourite and review. Next chapter in a day or two me thinks - Ellie x**


	21. Chapter 21

Caitlin quirked her head to the side as Cisco and Joe entered in a silent 'You OK?'

Cisco nodded with a small flash of a smile before sauntering over to sit at the desk once again.

The detective returned to his seat beside his son. Placing his head in his hands, he let his eyes follow a faffing Felicity.

"You OK?" He asked the blonde. Joe felt like a counselor of some sort today.

Felicity snapped her head up from where she was attaching an IV to Barry. Joe didn't fail to note the shine in her eyes and the way her hands trembled slightly - similar to Cisco.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm OK. It's just - "

Her breath hitched and she cast her gaze back to the IV.

"Just?" Prompted Caitlin who had now joined the conversation.

"Just, it's all so messed up." She finished, her hands dropping to her sides and her face falling into Caitlin's open arms. Quietly, she began to sob.

"Felicity, I know this is a little different to what we're used to." Caitlin soothed, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back whilst exchanging a gloomy look with her husband. "But it'll turn out fine in the end. I promise." She didn't fully know who she was trying to reassure, Felicity or herself.

Slowly, Felicity's shoulders began to shake less and less and finally, she pulled back from Caitlin. Mascara ran down her face but she wiped it away with her fingers.

"Where's Oliver and Diggle?" She inquired, looking behind the small crowd of people that had appeared.

"Um, good question." Said Ronnie, crossing his arms. He hadn't known Barry long, but knew that he meant a lot to Caitlin. To tell the truth, the boy had a way of wriggling his way into your heart. Shame the same couldn't be said for mister bow and arrow, wherever he was. Perhaps the Starling vigilante was made of tougher stuff, or was it the constant intimidation radiating off him? The fact he trusted very few people or the power he seemed to hide? Either way, Ronnie was pretty sure he had something to do with what happened to Barry. And he didn't like it.

"I think I saw Mr Diggle escorting him away from the drama taking place near the elevator earlier." Stein said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can ring John now. Tell him to meet us up here in five?" Felicity suggested.

Cisco and Caitlin nodded and returned to monitoring Barry. Already, the gash on his temple from the jewelers had completely disappeared and his nose was beginning to straighten - with the help of Caitlin. The swelling had gone down on his shoulder and his breathing seemed more consistent.

"He should be awake in no time." Assured Cisco, looking first at Joe, then at Ronnie and Martin. The three men nodded and returned to their brooding positions.

 **XXXX**

Diggle practically frog-marched Oliver with him to the cortex. He didn't like the idea that Oliver had something to do with the state Barry was in and the fact that most of the people in S.T.A.R Labs knew the speedster better than his best friend didn't exactly help matters. He understood, whatever Oliver had done was bad, but Barry had to have been part of it as well, and there was no way - memory or not - that he was letting Oliver be blamed for everything.

Felicity caught sight of them first.

"Where have you been?" She murmured once she was close enough for them to hear.

"Just a little evening stroll." Replied Diggle, letting his gaze wonder over the petite blonde and towards the people approaching on the far side of the room.

Oliver seemed to register the oncoming battalion of scientists and heroes as well.

 _Outnumbered a little here, aren't I?_

Caitlin was the first to break the ice.

"Oliver, I need you to be honest with me." She said calmly, keeping her face neutral. "Did you do that to Barry?"

"No."

 _Why the **hell** am I lying?_

Caitlin looked mildly taken aback. So did Felicity and Diggle. But Cisco, Joe and Ronnie looked less believing of his lie. Professor Stein wore a blank expression.

"Do you _know_ what happened to Barry?"

"No."

Caitlin sighed. She'd hoped Oliver would have been honest, for his own sake. Fair enough, neither of the heroes where the people she'd come to know, but she couldn't think of a reason Oliver would lie.

"Mr Queen," Ronnie took a menacing step forwards and instinctively, Diggle pushed Oliver the tiniest bit behind him. "I think we'd _all_ appreciate some honestly right now. It's been a long day and we're not in the most ... _tolerable_ of moods."

Caitlin looked at her husband with a mix of confusion and pride. She'd never seen this side of him before.

Oliver swallowed nervously. Guiltily, his gaze swept over the figure, lying on the bed in the far corner. _Was this boy **always** in a bed?_

"I-I didn't mean for it to go that far." Oliver's voice was an octave higher than usual, crackly and faint. He met none of their eyes.

Felicity shook her head and a single tear slid down her cheek. Diggle and Martin's expressions remained the same. Caitlin looked away from Oliver and Cisco's face looked like that of a child who had just found their parents putting presents under the Christmas tree instead of Santa Claus.

Oh, but Joe and Ronnie had more of a physical reaction. Barry's foster father matched The Flash's speed once again as he lunged for the ex-millionaire. Ronnie darted forwards, alongside the detective, grabbing Oliver's wrist and pinning it behind his back whilst Joe held him against the wall.

Diggle was about to thrust the two men away from his best friend before Felicity grabbed his sleeve and shook her head. This time, it might be better for Joe and Ronnie to handle it.

"Let him go!" Diggle yelled, but obediently stayed by Felicity's side.

Ronnie and Joe ignored him.

"Tell us everything that happened." Demanded Joe, increasing his hold on the Arrow.

Oliver gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut.

"I will, if you let me breathe!" He mumbled.

Reluctantly, Ronnie and Joe spun him around but still kept his arms pinned to the wall behind.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Barry followed me out of the room, I wasn't exactly in high spirits. I told him to go, he didn't. He annoyed and provoked me, I lost control."

Cisco shook his head. "That's not Barry."

"That's not Oliver either!" Snapped Diggle towards the young scientist.

"And that's not the full story. Is it, Mr Queen?" Muttered Joe.

"That's all I remember -" Oliver began.

Ronnie had had enough. He tightened his grip on the vigilante's arm and leaned so his mouth was centimeters away from his ear.

"Listen here," He whispered. "I can literally set myself on fire, so if you'd like to experience that first hand whilst me still holding your hand then carry on the way you're going, princess. Or, you can tell the truth and we might just let you go."

Slowly, he pulled back, narrowing his eyes.

For the second time, Oliver swallowed.

Coughing to clear his throat, he began to recount the events.

"Barry wouldn't shut up. He was spoiling for a fi-"

"Well, technically, I was just enjoying annoying you, but yeah, you could say I wanted a little rough and tumble."

Everyone turned to see a swaying Barry Allen standing unsteadily between Felicity and Cisco.

"Man, you shouldn't be out of bed." Said Cisco.

"I'm fine." Answered Barry. But despite his comment, he swayed backwards. Seeing what was about to happen, Cisco grabbed his arm and pushed him down onto a chair.

Barry sighed and shook his head, smiling sheepishly. What colour he had momentarily lost from his face, returned a little and he gestured to Oliver for him to continue.

"I'm sitting down now. Tell me a story."

It wasn't an aggravating statement. It was a sarcastic one. It was meant to be funny ... almost like how the old Barry used to be.

"So anyway, Mr Allen here kept going on and on until he hit a nerve. So I hit his in return."

Barry nodded in appreciation at the fact that Oliver didn't mention the venomous exchange that had taken place between the two.

"So," Oliver continued. "Barry went for me."

Wriggling out an arm from Joe's grasp, he tugged up his shirt, revealing a round, purple bruise on the right side of his stomach.

Barry looked anxiously towards Diggle, who was staring daggers at him.

"I, for some reason, kept going."

Again, he turned his face to the side, showing where Barry had punched his jaw.

"Then, when Barry came at me again, I countered it." He stopped and turned his gaze at Caitlin and Cisco. "And I don't know how."

"Muscle memory." Felicity blurted out, gaining everyone's attention.

Blushing slightly with all eyes on her, she shuffled her feet and continued. "Oliver knew how to do it from Muscle memory. His mental memories were wiped but his muscle memory wasn't. Like when you haven't played a song on the piano for a while, but your fingers seem to know where to go. Or when you're typing and your fingers move quicker than you actually register where the letters are."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Sweet." He commented.

"Anyway, moving on." Said Diggle, still chancing threatening glares at Barry every now and again.

"Right, yeah, well, I stopped Barry's punch and basically got the advantage over him."

"Can I just point out that I was pretty drained by this point and would have easily have taken Oliver down any other day." Barry chipped in, raising a hand.

Cisco chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. "My bet's on speed." He said.

Barry just looked a little bemused at his statement.

"So, as Barry said, he was pretty weak. And I just had this fury inside of me. I don't know why, or where it came from, but I couldn't stop myself and I-"

Oliver hesitated, looking at Joe and Ronnie.

Barry cleared his throat. "Let's just say, I was losing."

Now Oliver inclined his head in thanks.

"But that wasn't the only thing." He mumbled, looking pointedly at Barry on the chair.

Barry nodded in understanding and decided to take it from there.

"I remembered." He muttered to the small audience.

No one moved an inch.

So Barry continued.

"It was when Oliver was ... making it rather difficult for me to breathe, shall we say, and there's this annoying itch at the back of my mind all the time."

"I have that too!" Quipped Oliver.

"Right, thanks for sharing." Barry joked, earning a small smirk from Cisco. "Anyway, one minute, I was intent on literally shredding Oliver to pieces-"

"You were what?"

"-and the next, I felt like I knew him. Well. Really well. And that I needed him to know who I was. To _remember_ who I was.

"The next thing I knew, I woke up over there and saw you all gathering around over here." He finished, waving a hand to signify where the 'here' was.

"I had a similar feeling." Oliver picked up. "Like something was trapped just out of reach. Then Barry started calling me Olly. And it was like a piece of a puzzle fell into place. I stopped and pulled back, 'cause, like Barry said, I felt like I knew him. Like I shouldn't be hurting him. Then, when I looked down, Barry wasn't breathing. I tried to help him out and that's when those two men came." He said, inclining his head towards Ronnie and Martin.

Barry, holding onto every detail Oliver had just said, pulled a disgusted face and wiped his lips on the back of his hand.

"Gross dude." He said.

"What was I supposed to do? Let you lay there, not breathing?"

"Hey, if you'd neve-"

"Guys, seriously." Cisco chuckled, shaking his head. "Lay off each other."

The Flash and The Arrow exchanged looks. Their expressions softened and Barry could of sworn he saw the corners of Oliver's mouth twitch up.

 _Almost a smile ..._ he thought.

"So, what do you remember?" Asked Felicity, moving past Diggle to hold her boyfriend's hand that wasn't still pinned to the plaster behind him.

Oliver, although he didn't exactly know Felicity well, felt like the action was familiar - so he let it pass.

"Not much." He sighed. "Just feelings. Like when I woke up, I felt like I knew Barry from somewhere, or like I knew certain names. Now, however, it's like I know who Barry is, just not properly."

"All I remember is that Oliver and I knew each other before hand. But I remember it, not just because we've been told." Barry added, rubbing a hand through his hair. Joe smiled at Barry's signature action.

Ronnie decided that now was a good time to let go of Oliver's arm. With a nod to the vigilante, he wondered over to stand beside Caitlin, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked deeply into his eyes, a small grin crossing her lips.

Then Barry ruined the moment.

"Who's he?" He asked with a tone of a five year old, pointing next to Oliver.

The question cut through the air like a dagger and Joe's face fell.

Stein bravely spoke first.

"We have some explaining to do, Mr Allen ... "

 **A/N:  
** **Longest chapter and longest time since I updated. Sorry guys, I've been busy. Only 2 more days left of school, then we break up for 6 weeks. Meanwhile, still working on another fic ( so far, it's got just over 10,000 words, and 2 and a half chapters - collab fanfic with I Am The Eleventh ). Oh, and in other news, this story is gradually being uploaded onto AO3. Please go leave some kudos and subscribe for me please. Would really help me out. Once again, sorry for the wait. Next chapter soon ... ish - Ellie x**


	22. Chapter 22

Barry looked up, his chestnut eyes wide and sparkling. Joe sat opposite him, a soft smile on his face hiding the disappointment he was feeling. Not in Barry, but in himself. Joe had never become comfortable with the idea of Barry being the hero of Central City. Fighting crime. That was his job. And he was meant to keep Barry safe.

But the boy was so stubborn. So selfless. And Joe couldn't help but be proud of the man he had become.

His mother would be too.

"So, you're like my foster father?" Asked Barry.

Joe nodded. He looked down at his son, who gazed back into his own eyes with a sense of both confusion and longing. Longing to remember everything that had been barred from his mind. It was the little things Joe recognised that were missing from the boy. The mischievous twinkle in his eye, the constant fidgeting, the way he would smile cheekily every now and again. Little things that made the boy who he was.

"Thank you." Barry smiled. He may not be able to remember the detective, but the caring and love he'd clearly devoted to him before was obvious. The speedster couldn't help but feel guilty that he couldn't remember all this man had probably done for him.

Joe genuinely grinned. "There's no need to thank me, son. It's what we do."

The next thing he knew, he had arms being slung around his neck, gripping him tight in a warm, heartfelt hug.

Barry squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head into Joe's shoulder.

"I may not be able to remember much, but I know that Barry, me, the old me, would have wanted to give you this."

Joe felt hot tears prickle at the edges of his eyes.

"I love you son."

"And I know that I love you too."

 **XXXX**

Oliver sat cross-legged on the bed, with Felicity holding ice to his jaw.

"Honestly, I'm fine." He said, raising his eyebrows and placing a gentle hand on top of hers to lower it away from his face.

Felicity's insides somersaulted as he slowly maneuvered her palm beside his knee.

"No you're not." Her voice broke. "You're not alright ... You're not him."

She couldn't stop herself. Fresh salty tears cascaded down her cheeks as she pursed her lips together to stifle her sobs.

Oliver understood.

"Hey, don't cry." He whispered affectionately, using his thumb to wipe away a tear on her face.

Felicity looked up at him with glassy eyes. Cautiously, he cupped her both her cheeks with his palms.

"If it makes you feel any better, I know I love you. I just don't remember it."

She chuckled at his try to console her.

"I just want you back, Olly." Felicity said, taking a deep breath, followed by a hiccup which made both of them giggle.

Then Oliver pulled her in close and pecked her forehead with his lips.

"I'll come back to you."

 **XXXX**

Martin Stein leaned forward in his chair.

"They both seem more like themselves." He contributed to the ongoing conversation taking place between himself, Caitlin, Ronnie and Cisco. Diggle had gone out for some much needed air.

"But why now?" Asked Caitlin.

Cisco shrugged. "Perhaps the Meta doesn't take away their memories, just stops them from accessing them."

Ronnie nodded, "Interesting theory."

"And" Stein added, "when they are in a certain situation, their minds take control. Naturally, in our minds, we have to make a decision. Well, what if in those moments, their mind pushed itself to try and remember what it knows its forgotten to make that decision?"

"So technically, you're saying with the right amount of pushing they could remember?" Cisco pondered his own question for a moment, bringing his hand to rest under his chin.

"Exactly!"

"So what can we do?" questioned Ronnie.

"We allow them to remem-"

"HE'S BACK!"

Diggle burst into the Cortex, practically heaving out his own lungs. Cisco was by his side in a second, helping him to a chair and giving him space to catch his breath. The dark-skinned man kept his head bowed throughout, gulping oxygen in greedily. When he finally rose his head, he looked a little more stable than when he had first appeared.

"Marco. The Meta-"

"Amnesia-"

"Cisco, shut up!" Snapped Diggle.

Cisco sunk back behind Caitlin.

"He's - he's back. He's rob - robbing the vaults again."

"He's back at the bank? That seems careless." Commented Caitlin. "He's already done that."

"He didn't get all the money he needed, obviously."

"Wait, Diggle, how do you know?"

"People running down the alleys, screaming about being kidnapped and that they need to know where they are ..."

"...Yeah, that would give it away." Cisco muttered, turning to go and retrieve the others from the rooms nearby.

Ronnie let his eyes follow Cisco out of the room before he spoke. "Do you think something like this could jog their memories? I mean, working together, making decisions on the situation they're in. Protecting each other, like they used to? Wouldn't that be a big enough push?"

Caitlin shrugged. "I ... suppose so?"

A few seconds later, Oliver, Felicity, Barry and Joe joined the group in the cortex, followed by Cisco.

"I explained the situation. They're up for it."

"You sure?" Queried Joe, giving a nervous glance towards Barry.

"Positive." The two heroes said in unison.

"Suit up then." Chimed Cisco, grinning towards them both.

"Um, suit up?" Barry raised his eyebrows.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Just, follow me."

 **XXXX**

"Why do I look like I'm dressed up for halloween?"

"Hey, at least you don't look like a runner bean!"

"No, you're right. You do look more ridiculous."

"No, I look cooler. Mine's not a skin tight spandex suit."

"I think you'll find Barry's wearing reinforced tripolim-"

"Cisco, leave them to it." Caitlin rubbed at her temples. She liked the fact that Barry and Oliver weren't fighting anymore, but seriously, the constant banter that had replaced it couldn't be much better.

"Yeah, Cisco, leave us to it."

"You sound like a five-year old."

"Says the runner bean."

Cisco laughed out loud at Barry's comeback, earning himself an eyeballing from Diggle.

"You're the runner, I'm the skillful, all-rounder with a bad-ass bow."

"I literally run and have lightning behind me. Who's cooler now?"

Oliver crossed his arms, looking away from the speedster and sighing. "Can we go now?"

"Only 'cause you're feeling threatened by my awesomeness." Barry joked, smugly.

"In your dreams, Allen."

Felicity was enjoying the fun conversation, but they needed to leave. "Guys, let's go." She said, walking out of the cortex.

"Follow the pretty lady Queen. I'll catch up."

"No you won't."

"Will you two please shut up?" Barked Ronnie.

Stein nodded over his shoulder at them. "He's right. Shut up."

Barry and Oliver merely sighed and smiled. The itch at the back of their minds was still there, only less now. Like it was about to crumble. And they both knew they could knock it down. Together.

Oliver looked down beside him. Barry skipped lightly at his side.

"You ready Allen?"

Barry snapped his head to the side, a wide grin on his face.

"Are you?"

Something was telling them they'd had this conversation before.

 **A/N:  
** **SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! Freedom! Yes, today was the last day. Back in september but I'm pretty sure I can start a new fic by then. In the mean time, still uploading this to AO3 so please go check it out and leave some Kudos. Also, please favourite, follow and review. Thank you all who have done so thus far. It's brilliant to read you're thoughts on the chapters. Only a few more to go and I think this'll be done and dusted. Until the next chapter - Ellie x P.S: Any ideas on what my next fanfic should be about? Would love to hear from you :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Caitlin handed Diggle and Joe earpieces whilst Felicity and Cisco set up an array of technical equipment in the back of the S.T.A.R Labs van. Once Joe had his earpiece in, his ears were met with the bickering still commencing between the two heroes.

"Seriously guys, shut it!" Ronnie was coming to the end of his patience with them both.

The group were currently a block away from the bank. Joe had managed to phone the station and report a mysterious fire that happened to have spread through an abandoned factory - courtesy of Firestorm. The blaze should keep them distracted long enough for them to handle Marco. The majority of the group had voted that Ronnie and Stein take charge of matters once inside the building. With Barry and Oliver still more or less armatures at what they were once masters of, no one was exactly relaxed with this mission.

"Ready?" Stein asked Ronnie.

"Ready." Ronnie replied.

The younger man held the mechanical device to his chest. It's spider-like legs grappled onto his shirt.

"Um, when you say ready ... ready for what exactly?" Barry questioned, exchanging a curious glance with Oliver who looked equally as puzzled.

Ronnie took a deep breath. "Just keep quiet, OK?"

And with that, he and Stein both grabbed each others forearms. There was a bright light flicker between the two before Ronnie's body seemed to absorb Steins. Puffing out his cheeks, Ronnie turned to the pair behind him, the whites of his eyes now flames.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

Oliver and Barry's jaws hung open. Oliver swallowed and took a step back, but the speedster grabbed his shoulder and thrust the man in front of him.

"Touch it." Whispered Barry, pointing at Firestorm.

"It?" Ronnie growled.

 _"It? IT?"_ Stein boomed inside the younger's mind.

Oliver's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Nope. Sorry but no."

"Can you guys concentrate please? We are meant to be catching a meta-human here." Diggle's stern voice echoed down their earpieces. Man, did he prefer Oliver and Barry before they lost their memories. He'd be glad when this was all over and Team Arrow could return to the _comfort_ of Starling City and it's _manageable_ crime.

Firestorm shook his head. "Yeah, right, sorry. You two? Follow me."

Ronnie turned on his heels, mumbling to himself - or so it seemed to the two heroes - and began to march down the nearest alleyway, following directions being relayed from Caitlin and Cisco into his ear.

"Where'd the old man go?" Barry muttered, leaning into Oliver so as not to be loud enough for Ronnie to hear.

"Don't ask me!" Snapped the vigilante, tutting and widening his stride.

"Turn right on the next alley and straight ahead should be the bank."

"'Kay, thanks Cait."

The trio - plus Stein - slowed their pace as they came closer to the building. Keeping to the cover of the shadows provided in the alley, they began to formulate a plan.

 _We could get in undetected. Have the element of surprise? Or we could just use a diversion._ Martin suggested.

Ronnie quoted the elder.

"He's currently in one of the vaults. He's slow, guys. That arrow to the leg must've left some lasting damage." Cisco chimed.

Oliver smiled smugly. He may not be able to remember it, but he was pretty proud of his well-placed shot.

"Right," Ronnie turned his attention to the front of the bank. "We'll go in first. We're not exactly as renowned as you two and he might not know us yet. If we go in and cause a distraction, you two follow behind and see to it that he's subdued."

"Subdued how?" Oliver questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"And why do you keep saying 'we'?" Added Barry.

Firestorm rolled his eyes.

 _And I thought it was bad that **I** was losing my memory._

Ronnie chuckled at Stein's comment.

"Firstly, I need you both to try to work together. I don't care how, just let it come naturally or find a new way of working with each other but make sure that neither of you mess up and both of you look out for one another."

Another _click_ in Oliver's mind. _Look out for Barry,_ he thought.

"And secondly, Stein is in my mind." Ronnie said simply.

"Wait, WHA-"

Barry was cut off by Ronnie's hand covering his mouth. Still mumbling behind the man's palm, Oliver cuffed him around the back of the head.

"They're right, shut up Allen."

Barry narrowed his eyes.

Behind the com-link, Joe made a mental note to tell Oliver later that he was the only one allowed to cuff Barry around the head.

"OK," Said Ronnie. "Let's move."

 **A/N:  
Short chapter, I know. Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy as of late. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Might be a little on-y-off-y at the mo, though. Still uploading the chapters to AO3 so please go over there and leave some Kudos. Would be greatly appreciated. As would reviews, favourites and follows. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I love hearing back from you guys. As always, cheers and see you relatively soon - Ellie x**


	24. Chapter 24

At 3 o'clock in the morning, they weren't expecting anyone out on the street. But if people were taking their evening walk, the sight of Firestorm, The Arrow and The Flash casually strolling over a zebra crossing would have drawn quite a crowd.

"I'll go in first," Ronnie more or less whispered over his shoulder to the other two, "to get his attention. After about thirty seconds, you two follow. Make sure you tie him up good." He nodded to the small bundle of rope in his own hands. "And remember, don't let him touch you!"

Both of the heroes nodded obediently. As they neared the bank, the seriousness of the situation hit them both. Not being able to remember hardly anything of their past, this was now a totally new and daunting experience for the both of them. And the pressure of not 'mucking it up' was mounting.

"Um, are you sure you want _us_ to do this?" Oliver asked sheepishly, slowing his pace to drag out the time it took to cover the distance between himself and the bank.

Beside him, Barry copied his actions.

In their ear-pieces, they all heard Joe sigh. And in Ronnie's mind, Stein did as well.

 _It was only a matter of time,_ he breathed.

Ronnie agreed. All of them, earlier in the cortex, had reached the same conclusion.

Barry and Oliver would, no doubt, be terrified.

It was a weird thought for them all. That The Emerald Archer and The Scarlet Speedster would be scared. Frightened. _Lost_ even. But to hear the unsteadiness in Oliver's voice only proved their previous queries.

Felicity brushed a palm down her face.

"Oliver, Barry," She paused, thinking of what to say. "I know you can do this." Another pause. "Both of you."

She could feel a lump rising in her throat. To tell the truth, they all had their doubts about how well this could go down and what could be the outcome. None of them knew what might happen if Barry and Oliver were to be affected by Marco's - sorry, Amnesia's - powers again. And they didn't want to think of Ronnie and Martin's memories going as well.

All in all, no one was prepared for what was about to happen, Oliver and Barry the least. But it was the only way they could stop this man before more people where victimised by his abilities. It was their job to protect their cities. Memory or not, Barry and Oliver knew that too.

So, taking a deep breath, she continued. "I know this must be freaking scary for you both, but trust me when I say we all believe in you. Marco - Cisco, be quiet would you? Fine. _Amnesia_ needs to be stopped before more people lose their memories and more crimes are committed. And that falls down to you two. It's not fair. None of this is, or ever was. But this could be the key to getting you two back to us. Our Barry. Our Oliver. _My_ Oliver.

"I believe in you. We believe in you. So should you."

Oliver let out a long breath. Barry was transfixed at something in the distance, and Ronnie was awkwardly looking at the streetlights as if they were about to come to life.

"So you two better get your freaking butts in their now and stop this guy!"

Well, that was spontaneous.

Nodding to each other, Barry and Oliver marched towards the entrance of the bank, Firestorm in between them both. There was a new vigor in their step, a new feeling in their stomach. Anticipation. But a _good_ anticipation.

Adrenaline coursed through their veins, pumping around their bodies. A hidden strength emerged. Their minds locked onto their mission, their target, blocking out any other thought.

The feeling was familiar. Like an old friend.

Before they knew it, the 2 heroes and the combined force of Ronnie and Martin were outside the double doors which led inside the building. The building which held either their memories, or the loss of more.

Firestorm shook his head and mumbled something under his breath. Waiting a second, he turned to the pair of slightly uncomfortable vigilantes.

"Thirty seconds. Wish us luck. See you soon."

A blink of the eye, a flash of light, a wave of heat and the doors swung open and closed.

Oliver and Barry were stuck to the spot. Neither of them moved, just stared at the place Firestorm was moments before. That was, until they heard the chaos ensuing inside.

There were several loud bangs, glass shattering, the occasional burst of light. Shouts could be heard, but indecipherable between the walls.

Then Caitlin's scream echoed through their earpieces.

"RONNIE LOOK OUT!"

A single gun shot cut through the commotion.

All was silent.

 **A/N:  
** **Another shortie. Sorry guys, another cliffie as well. Guess I'll have you all on the edge of your seats for the next chapter. As always, a massive thank you to all who have left lovely reviews so far. It honestly makes my day. How's peoples holidays going? Mines going pretty well - and by well, I mean staying in bed all day skyping, reading, writing and colouring. Actually, I'm glued to the world championships taking place in Kazan - Russia at the moment. Team GB are doing bloody brilliantly. Please follow, favourite and review. Cyber hugs to all you who've reviewed as well, you're all fantastic and I read every single one. Next chapter soon ... hopefully - Ellie x**


	25. Chapter 25

_There were several loud bangs, glass shattering, the occasional burst of light. Shouts could be heard, but indecipherable between the walls._

 _Then Caitlin's scream echoed through their earpieces._

 _"RONNIE LOOK OUT!"_

 _A single gun shot cut through the commotion._

 _All was silent._

 **XXXX**

Barry didn't really understand what happened. He registered Ronnie - and Martin - going into the bank. He registered the shouting, the crashing, the breaking of glass. He registered the bursts of light which illuminated the small area where himself and Oliver stood outside the bank.

He registered Caitlin's panicked warning, screeched down their ear-pieces.

He didn't register, however, his legs seemingly acting before his mind could comprehend what was about to happen.

Mere milliseconds after Caitlin yelled Ronnie's name did Barry's body act for him. Was it instinct? Muscle memory? They were questions for another time.

His feet hardly touched the floor and the familiar feeling of electricity pulsed through his body.

Time seemed to slow once he burst through the door. Well, technically for him, it did. The speed he was travelling made everything appear at an almost stand-still.

How could he forget _this._

But even with his surroundings slowed, Barry was still acting too fast for his own good.

His eyes automatically locked onto the tedious firing of the gun held in a slightly smoking Marco's hand. Sparks flew from the weapon as the bullet soared through the air at a relatively fast speed.

Towards Firestorm.

It was a strange moment in time, where the scene that was practically frozen, save the barreling bullet. Marco's face was twisted with rage. His brows were knitted together as his mouth was open in a silent roar, showing his crooked, yellowing teeth. Pieces of his clothing were burnt and the rubber on his shoes was scorched badly.

Firestorm stood straight. Ronnie's face was wincing slightly, no doubt at the volume of his wife's scream. But Barry could already tell it was too late for him to react fast enough to dodge the speeding bullet. The speedster wondered what Stein would be saying to Ronnie from within his mind. Would Martin be affected? Would he feel the bullet as well? What would happen to him?

All these questions. Not the place and time to ask them.

Shaking the disturbing thoughts from his mind, Barry refocused himself on the situation.

So he did what he had done before. He let himself do what felt natural by following his instinct.

To save someones life.

Lightning sparked behind him, creating dramatic flashes as he sprinted in Ronnie's direction. Within seconds in his time, milliseconds to anyone else, he had over taken the bullet and was reaching out a hand to grab the scruff of Ronnie's jacket.

Barry could feel the rippling waves and hear the thunderous noise of the bullet approaching himself and Firestorm. He needed to be faster.

With speed he had no idea he possessed, he threw Ronnie and Martin to his right with all the strength he could muster. Ronnie's body flew through the air, his arms loose in the flight as he soared across the other side of the bank.

Barry, however, flung himself to the left. He dodged the speeding bullet with only half a centimeter to spare.

 _Close shave,_ he thought to himself.

Then he let himself return to normal speed.

It was like pressing the fast forward button on a video. The bullet shot into the wall, Firestorm came to a crash on the marble floor, sliding across the shiny surface from the force Barry had thrown him ( _oops_ ), Caitlin's screamed warning resumed and Marco let a roar rip from his throat.

All was silent.

"What the-" Marco began, only to pivot on the spot as the bank doors swung open with such a force, Barry was surprised they didn't come clean off their hinges.

Oliver stared wide-eyed at Barry, who was on the opposite side of the bank. His eyes fell on the crumpled form of Ronnie at his feet. Martin lay beside him. The spider-like device lay shattered on the marble floor.

The elder seemed relatively lucid.

"Take him and go to the others." Oliver said gruffly, giving Stein a hand to his feet.

"But-" Martin started but was cut off with Oliver's stern tone.

"Go!"

The word sounded so much like the old Oliver ...

Martin hooked his arm under Ronnie's and helped bring the younger to his feet. Ronnie, less lucid than Stein, stumbled and swayed with most of his weight on the elder. Martin cast one last look at the men behind him before himself and his partner stumbled out of the bank doors.

Oliver gave Barry a look which said 'You OK?'

The speedster nodded and in a flash was by the Arrow's side.

Both men stared daggers at the familiar man in front of them. The itching at the back of their minds returned.

"Hi guys," Marco chimed innocently, "I'm having deja-vu here ..."

"Shut up." Demanded Oliver. Adrenaline and confidence swirled inside of him.

"Now now now. I forgave your poor manners last time, but seriously, do we really want to do this again." Marco raised his eyebrows. "But you can't really remember much about last time, can you?"

"Ignore him. Tie him up." Cisco muttered, the distaste for the man evident in his voice.

Oliver looked around the bank. To his dismay, a pile of burnt and tattered rope lay abandoned in the corner.

"That might be a problem." He admitted.

Marco started to walk towards them, his arms swinging by his sides.

Oliver hesitated a second before raising his bow.

"Can you remember how to shoot?" Marco snickered, slowing his pace but still walking closer. "More importantly, can you remember how to kill?"

Oliver swallowed.

"Do you want to remember?"

He could feel doubt creeping into his mind.

"Stop it!" Barry yelled, clenching his fists together. Marco didn't even flinch.

"We've done this all before. I win, you lose. You let me have my money, I might just let you leave alive."

"Alive? What ..."

Barry trailed off as Marco revealed an array of weapons underneath his overcoat. Tasers, knives, guns ...

"What do you think the money goes towards?" Marco smiled.

"What do you get from this? What disgusting satisfaction can this bring?" Oliver asked, trying to keep his bow steady.

"I like to win!" Martin spat. "And you two keep getting in the way!"

The Meta grabbed a throwing knife and flung it at Oliver's fingers wrapped around his bow. Barry pushed Oliver to the side but not fast enough. The blade sliced into the speedsters right shoulder, causing the boy to scream out in pain as the knife embedded itself into his flesh.

"Barry!" Oliver shouted, regaining his footing and his grip on his weapon.

Barry clutched his bleeding shoulder, breathing heavily. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the knife from his skin, groaning but not crying out. With one last tug, the knife slid out, covered in the speedsters blood. Barry let his fingers loosen and the knife fell to the floor with a _clang_ leaving Barry grinding his teeth together, his legs wobbling unsteadily.

"Barry?" Joe's trembling voice sounded in their ears.

"I'm ... OK ..." He breathed, scrunching his eyes tight.

Oliver made to go to his aid, but Marco waggled a finger.

"Uh uh uh," The Meta shook his head, smirking. "Stay were you are, Robin Hood."

Oliver raised his bow once more, but stayed put. No one was saying anything through their ear-pieces. The fact that the people behind the communications were saying nothing made Oliver feel a little unsure. Surely they had a plan, surely _they_ knew what to do ...

"I don't like you two." Marco sighed, as if disappointed. "It's a shame. We could've made quite a team."

"In your dreams." Grumbled Barry, still gritting his teeth and clutching his shoulder.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I have to go now. And I can't afford another run in with you both."

Oliver's eyes widened at what was about to happen.

"So, I take solace in the fact that when you die, your whole life will _not_ 'flash before your eyes'. You can't really remember it."

He chuckled evilly and pointed his gun at Barry's head.

"Goodbye, Flash. Arrow, you might wanna give him a quick wave."

Oliver turned to look into Barry's wide, petrified, chestnut eyes. They held such youth, such mischief. All the days he had not lived reflected in the shiny orbs.

They stared into each others minds. Oliver was frozen to the spot.

Barry. He needed to protect Barry. He couldn't mess up again. He couldn't make the same mistake.

Barry blinked, barely breathing.

He hated to admit it, but he might need a little help from the vigilante here. He needed Oliver too look out for him. That was what he had always done, hadn't he?

"Olly?" Barry whispered.

 _CRACK!_

It was like a thunderstorm was taking place in their heads. Lights flashed before their eyes and an unbearably loud sound boomed within their minds. Both of the heroes fell to their knees, clutching their ears, thrashing and yelling.

Marco let the gun drop, his mind distracted by the strange scene playing out before him. Both of the heroes were writhing on the marble bank floor. Their ear-pieces fell from their ears as they squirmed and seized.

"What?" He muttered aloud, totally taken aback by the sudden screams from the Arrow and Flash. He hadn't imagined his night turning out like this. Not at all.

Oliver clutched his head, his eyes watering from the pain inside his skull. Thoughts and memories flooded and crashed inside his mind. The wall that had barricaded his previously trapped memories crumbled and all at once his life began to swim under his scrunched up eyelids. First, black, then early memories. Himself, his mother, his father, and a baby Thea. Tommy and him were climbing trees, seeing who could climb the highest. He was at school, looking at a girl in the corner of the class with long brown hair. His mother was tickling a giggling Thea, now in her later toddler years. Tommy was bringing over the pretty girl and her sister. Laurel and Sara. He was at his fathers work, being showed around and introduced. Birthday parties, a lot of alcohol, dancing and kissing and music. He was on a boat, thunder rumbling in the background. His father, whispering something in his ear. A gun shot. Islands, fire, arrows, Shado, Slade, running, more boats. His mother, Thea, Tommy, Laurel, Malcolm, Diggle. A quiet looking Felicity offering to examine his arrow from behind her IT desk. The Arrow, the police, Tommy and his Mother dying. Training Roy. A younger looking Barry, laughing with Felicity and helping with a murder. Ra's Al Gul. Starling City. Ray and Felicity. Diggle's wedding. The Reverse Flash. A jewelers, a Meta, protecting Barry, shooting an Arrow. Black.

Everything flickered under his closed eyes before going black. Then, quicker than the pain had started, it stopped.

Breathing heavily, he rolled onto his side and slowly opened his watery eyes.

Barry lay opposite him, gulping in greedy lungfuls of air, his arms flopping onto the floor. Then, surprisingly, he laughed.

Barry was laughing? _Now? Really?_

"Wow!" He giggled. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

Oliver suspected it was sarcastic, but still, now was not the time to joke. He didn't like jokes.

"Barry?"

"Uh huh?"

"Shut up ..."

Even with their memories, the banter continued.

"Yessir." Barry huffed, mockingly saluting before rolling onto his knees and getting to his feet. Once steady, he walked over to Oliver, extending a hand to help him up. Oliver knocked it aside and got to his feet by himself.

"Stubborn as ever." Barry shook his head, a grin on his face. "You OK?"

Looking himself up and down, Oliver nodded, instantly regretting the action. "A little bit of a headache." He admitted before locking onto Barry's still bleeding shoulder. "You?"

Barry followed Oliver's gaze to his wound. "Oh! Yeah, it'll stop bleeding in a bit. Couple of hours and I'll be good as new." He chimed, smiling happily at the man in front of him. "Why? You worried for me?"

Barry laughed out loud as Oliver quickly turned his face away, only to look back with a huge scowl playing across his features.

"Why would I be worried about you, exactly?"

Barry merely laughed some more. "Oh, of course. Sorry, didn't mean to make you come across as soft."

The vigilante glared at the young man. "Stop being so cocky and let's get this over with shall we?"

Changing the subject before Barry began to get on his nerves, he turned to the Meta they had yet to deal with.

Marco was cowering into the corner. The man was unknowingly saving them a job by limiting his escape. The Meta's mouth still hung open, eyes wide and wary.

"Don't come any closer! I'll take your memories again!" He warned, though his voice betrayed him.

"Actually," Barry jumped in, "You don't take away memories, you just stop people from accessing them. Like a wall or dam to withhold the memories behind." He finished, matter-of-factly.

Oliver lifted his bow, dramatically slow, and aimed for the leg which hadn't yet been a victim of a speeding arrow.

"I'm going to ask nicely," Oliver growled. "You can either come with us, and not try anything. Or I can shoot you in the leg again and we can wait for someone to fetch more rope." He flicked his eyes towards Barry, who shrugged, then grimaced as it jostled his throbbing shoulder.

Marco nodded vigorously, wishing not to cause himself more pain than was necessary.

Beaming, the speedster clapped his hands together, resulting in the sound echoing off the wall and a stern glare from his partner.

"Let's roll!" He said, sprinting to Marco's side, just out of reach and extending a hand to the door.

"Ladies first."

Oliver couldn't help the small smile which crept on his face.

 **A/N:  
** **Almost done. To Be Continued. Sorry for a little bit of a wait. Hope you are all happy with the story so far. Only a chapter or two till I'm wrapping this up. Have to say, thoroughly enjoyed writing this one. Can't wait to begin my next one. Might give a one-shot a go. Remember, this is up on AO3. Please continue to review, follow and favourite. I believe this is my longest chapter but I wanted to get a lot in. The wait for the next chapter shouldn't be too long - Ellie x**


	26. Chapter 26

"Does he ever shut up?" Marco muttered grimly. He was currently walking ahead of the Arrow and a slightly energetic Flash. Following the directions being given to him some five paces back, he wasn't keen to make a quick escape with a bow still being aimed at his thigh.

"Nope." Answered Oliver.

Barry was now skipping backwards, talking about a new suit him and Cisco were currently working on. Something about a white symbol, a brighter red ... To tell the truth, Oliver wasn't really listening.

"I think he's missed being a nerd." Oliver said sincerely.

"I heard that." Barry ran to his side, making the vigilante jump. Covering it up with a pointed glare in the speedsters direction, he shook his head and looked back to the Meta in front of them.

"Oh come _on!_ " Barry pleaded, sounding like a five year old tugging at a siblings sleeve. "We've just got our memories back, can we joke a _little_ bit please?"

"Yeah, have a laugh!" Marco shouted back nervously.

"You," Oliver thrust his bow in the Meta's direction, "Shut your mouth. And you," He turned to face Barry, "Need to remember we are still on a mission."

Barry sighed, defeated. "You know, you were more fun without your memories. At least you found _some_ things funny."

"I do find things funny!"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like your face when you're being told off by Caitlin or Felicity."

Barry's mouth hung open. "Well look at you, Mr Sassy over there! I've taught you well, young padawan."

"Such a nerd."

They rounded the street corner and came face to face with the familiar S.T.A.R Labs van.

The side door slid open and Felicity Smoak ran out, arms flailing in the air, straight towards a grinning Oliver.

She flung herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and planting her lips ferociously on his.

Barry chuckled and waved his hand at Marco to head for the van and a smug-looking Cisco waiting for them.

"These," Cisco waved a pair of gloves in the Meta's face. "Are yours."

He chucked the gloves in Marco's direction and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to put them on.

Once Marco complied, he was bustled into the back of the van and handcuffed by Joe.

As soon as the thief was apprehended, Caitlin and Cisco both turned on unison and hugged Barry warmly.

"Hi guys." Said Barry, closing his eyes and falling into their embraces.

"Don't ever do that again!" Caitlin scolded lightly. Cisco rolled his eyes and patted Barry on the shoulder.

"It's good to have ya back buddy."

The speedster gave him a short nod before locking eyes with his foster father at the back of the van.

"Hey." He said, uncertainly.

"Hey." Joe murmured.

Neither moved for a couple more seconds. Finally, Joe walked forwards and hopped out of the back of the van to face Barry.

"Listen, Bar-"

The speedster didn't give him a chance to finish. With a flash of light, he was flinging himself into Joe's chest, squeezing him tight.

Stunned by the abrupt embrace, Joe went rigid, his eyes wide. Barry only hugged him tighter. Relaxing a little, the detective buried his head into his son's neck and returned the warm gesture.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, Bar'." Joe's words were muffled by Barry's suit.

Pulling back, the speedster chuckled. "You sound like Caitlin!"

Joe faked a shiver. "Yeah, well, she scares me so I'm sticking to her good side."

The men laughed, looked towards the van where Caitlin was standing bewildered, and laughed harder.

 **XXXX**

Diggle watched as Felicity ran into his best friends arms. He smiled as they kissed passionately whilst Joe and Barry were reunited.

Turning back to the scientists left with him inside the van, he decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

"How'd you do it?"

Cisco and Caitlin's heads snapped up from where they had been untangling a bunch of wires.

"Do what?" Caitlin questioned.

"How'd you get them to remember?"

Understanding dawned on their faces.

Caitlin began to explain. "Me and Cisco were discussing a theory back at the lab-"

"A theory?" Diggle's eyes bulged.

"Well, more of a kind of hypothesis. We were, like, 80% sure it was gonna work if that makes you feel ... any ... better ..."

Cisco trailed off by the look on Diggle's face. It didn't make him feel better ...

"Diggle, we were pretty certain it would work. And it was the only plan we had got."

As much as he hated to agree, Diggle nodded and allowed them to continue.

Caitlin took his silence as her cue. "We'd seen before that their minds reacted instinctively when forced into a situation where they were trying to remember. Like before, when Oliver and Barry fought, they both seemed to remember little things, feelings if you'd like, because their mind was fighting against the wall blocking their memories, telling them what to do and what they shouldn't.

"However, as we saw, the wall was still pretty strong. We couldn't rely on life-threatening situations to sort this out."

"Only we did." Cisco added.

Diggle was totally and utterly lost. "What?" He said dumbly.

Caitlin took a deep breath. "It was clear that life-threatening situations had their mind reacting the most. So we needed to put them in one. We sent them to the bank to deal with Marco. We weren't counting on Ronnie and Martin to leave so soon, but things worked out in the end.

"Basically, we knew that without proper memories of their training, we weren't expecting them to win. But in their defense, they held out longer than we expected." Cisco nodded by her side. "As things progressed, Marco revealed his 'array' of weapons-"

"You knew he had them?" Diggle snapped, a little harsher than he should of done. But Cisco cast it aside.

"Yeah, keep up!"

"Anyway," Caitlin continued, "When Barry was at the end of the gun, they were both starting to, without realising, remember. Their brain activity was off the charts. Both of them were subconsciously screaming for one another. That's when mine and Cisco's idea came in." She looked over at Cisco, allowing him to take over.

"You know electroshock therapy?"

Diggle's eyes widened even more. Cisco didn't think he'd seen him blink in the last minute.

"Well, it can be used to help access parts of the brain which trigger memories." Cisco paused, rubbing his hands anxiously. "Me and Caitlin wired a piece of tech into their ear-pieces, ready for when it was needed. When Barry was at gunpoint and their brain activity was high enough to suggest they were near-enough to remembering, we gave them a carefully calculated wave of electricity. It was all that was needed to break down the wall. Once their brain activity was dying down, we knew they had remembered as much as they could, and we stopped the pulse. And ta-da, here we are now, one big happy family again."

The fury in Diggle's now blood-shot eyes, could've made a man run for miles.

 **A/N  
** **It worked in my head but you have no idea how hard it was to write it down. Trust me, it worked in my mind. One more chapter to come then finito! This has been awesome to write and the reviews, follows and favourites have been incredible. I can't thank you all enough. One-shots next. Either for Teen Wolf or The Musketeers ( BBC Series ). Until the last chapter ... - Ellie x**


	27. Chapter 27

That night, at S.T.A.R Labs, was quite enjoyable. With Marco now confined to the Meta-Prison, the others could sit back and relax.

Ronnie and Martin, who had returned back to the lab before anyone else, greeted them all as they returned. Barry smiled as he saw the two and gave Ronnie and Stein both a quick hug in thanks. Oliver decided against the hugging and shook both their hands heartily.

After a cup of coffee, Joe said something about needing to catch up on sleep and with a last pat on the back with Barry, bid everyone good night.

Diggle practically strangled Oliver with the force of his embrace, mumbling words like "You're an idiot," and "Why did I ever decide to become friends with you?" Oliver merely chuckled and pulled back, a grin on his face.

Felicity and Cisco were trying to locate the lost ear-pieces. It seemed the trackers were damaged from the electricity that had pulsed through them. Never mind.

Caitlin and Ronnie shared a quick kiss before Firestorm left together, saying they would come by soon to collect their new merger.

Diggle nudged Felicity with his elbow, eyeing the two heroes sitting awkwardly in their plastic chairs, still in their suits. Knowing that they both needed a long over-due chat, the blonde grabbed a startled Cisco by his jacket and pulled him from the room, Caitlin soon getting the message to follow.

The room was quiet, except the beeping of machines or the buzzing of computers.

"So," Barry huffed, sinking lower into his chair. "Been a tiring few days, am I right?"

Oliver didn't look up from where he was staring at a point on the floor.

Twiddling his thumbs, Barry tried again.

"Guess the bank'll get a surprise when they get there tomorrow morning."

Smiling at his own humour, Barry raised his eyebrows waiting for the slightest twitch at the corners of the vigilantes mouth.

Nothing.

Admitting defeat, Barry put his hands on his knees and stood up, making his way from the cortex.

"Right, well, good talk, I'm gonna go get changed into something a little more … breathable."

Just as he was about to walk around the corner, he heard the smallest of voices.

"Do you remember?"

That couldn't be Oliver Queen's voice? Intimidating, tough, mysterious, I'm-too-scary-for-my-own-good Oliver Queen?

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific." Barry joked, picking up on the irony of the question.

"Do you remember when I almost killed you?"

Barry froze.

"What?"

"I almost killed you Bar'."

Closing his eyes for a second, the speedster turned and walked back to his chair in the cortex, bringing it closer to the Vigilante.

"Listen to me Olly," All humour was gone from his voice, causing Oliver to look up in curiosity. "Neither of us were who we are now. We were rash, arrogant, childish, angry. I provoked you, and you retaliated. If it was anyone's fault, it's mine. I pushed you. And I'm sorry, I can't apologise enough for the events of the past few days." Taking a deep breath, he mumbled. "If it wasn't for me being so stupid in the first place, we wouldn't have been in that mess."

Oliver shook his head, his tone stronger now. "Barry, that isn't your fault! You didn't know what he was doing. Hell, I didn't even know until it was too late and he'd grabbed your wrist. It's not your fault! It's nobodies fault-"

He paused, and locked eyes with the sparkling, mischievous ones opposite him.

Barry smiled.

"It's no ones fault, and we couldn't of known this would happen."

They sank back into their chairs, Barry grinning and Oliver tapping his foot nervously.

Noticing there was still something on the vigilante's mind, Barry turned and asked. "What is it?"

For a second, he thought the man hadn't heard him, only to be proven wrong when Oliver slumped in his shoulders.

"Bar', way back before this started, you were on the treadmill, remember?"

Casting his mind back, Barry nodded.

"And me and Felicity asked about why you're still pushing yourself after Wells is gone and you went back and-"

He pulled short, realising what he was about to bring up. Snapping his head in his partners direction, he saw Barry's eyes wide and staring through him, as if somewhere distant.

"Bar'?"

Barry didn't move, didn't flinch, just swallowed and said, "If I'm busy, or exhausted, then I don't have to think about it."

Oliver knew exactly what he was talking about. But the boy continued, his eyes now looking at his trembling hands.

"I can't get it out of my mind. I thought, if I didn't talk about it, it would just go away. But-" He swallowed again, and Oliver noticed a tear sliding down his cheek. "But I see it all over again. I see me screaming for her, I see my Dad running in, I see _him_ and me fighting around her. I see it all. And then I see me, telling me not to save her." More tears were sliding down his cheek now. "I had the chance to save her but I didn't. I can _hear_ her die, and then I see her face, and the blood and-"

Oliver didn't let him continue. Before he got totally hysterical, he pulled Barry's shoulders close and did something he never thought he would do. To Barry least of all. He hugged Barry Allen.

It seemed to work. Whether it was the shock of being hugged by Oliver Queen or the point of the embrace, either way, Barry stopped talking and sunk into Oliver's arms like a little brother would to an older sibling. They stood there for some time, in silence, waiting for Barry to stop trembling and his breathing to slow. When Barry finally pulled back, it was to reveal puffy red eyes and soaking wet cheeks.

"Sorry," He murmured, his face reddening slightly in embarrassment.

"Don't be stupid, Barry." Oliver said lightly, cuffing him around the ear. "Now let's go get out of these-" He pointed to the suits they were still in, "-and join the others."

Nodding, Barry smiled. Who knew Oliver Queen had a soft side, eh? He knew everything would be okay eventually. I mean, if the Starling Vigilante voluntarily hugged someone he found extremely annoying, then anything was possible. Looking at the man's face now, he could see a slight wetness in the creases of the man's own eyes.

He'd almost made Oliver Queen cry! The thought made him laugh out loud, and as soon as he did, Oliver sent him a confused look. Trying to keep a straight face, he patted his partner on the arm.

Almost …

 **XXXX**

She walked into the bank, her high heels clicking on the hard marble floor. Her long, fur coat trailed the floor behind her.

She reached the centre of the room and, bending down, she reached out her thin, spindly fingers and let her blood-red nails clasp around the two ear-pieces abandoned and forgotten about on the floor.

They smoked and sparked, but she didn't need them to work.

Turning the metal over in her hands, her mouth twisted into a creepy smirk.

The S.T.A.R Labs logo was etched into the side of both.

 _Finally_ , she thought, _I get to have some fun._

 **THE END!**

 **A/N:  
Wow, it's the end. I hope you're all satisfied. I needed to fit that last bit of bromance in there at the end. And yes ... I couldn't help but leave the slightest bit of a cliffie. I might do another fic, following up from this one, with that villain in. I've got a good mind of what she'll be like, and I can honestly say, she's a little bit evil. I hate her and I haven't even finished creating her yet! Still, let me know if you'd like me to do that in the future. ALSO! IMPORTANT! I've decided to do one-shots on the BBC Musketeers. What can I say? I adore them. All four of 'em. If you've never watched the series ( there's 2 so far, the 3rd series is starting in January for people in the UK ) then you don't know what you're missing out on. I'm taking prompts and requests for them, so PM me if you have any ideas or leave a review here ;). Finally, I'd like to thank each and every one of ya who reviewed. It's pretty awesome how many of you seem to enjoy it. I can't thank you all enough. Until the next fic - Ellie x**


End file.
